cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Transcripts: Midnight's Party
Part 1 1:43:42 PM Luna: Arraura: is still working on pizza rolls with tiny. They'll make spaghetti tomorrow morning. 1:43:42 PM Death: .3. 1:44:02 PM Luna: And CAAAAKE. 1:44:03 PM Josh.avi: June 11, 2017 1:43 PM Death: <<< fine. Ill use Daemon's multiversal invading armyHey look RSG 1:44:09 PM Josh.avi: Brb 1:44:13 PM Death: Sarygu: reads above text and summons a truck of noodles 1:44:25 PM | Edited 1:44:39 PM Death: Hell, look, DTH. 1:44:56 PM Luna: Arraura: Darling, we don't need that much! But thank you, regardless. 1:45:23 PM Death: Sarygu laughs. "Im joking, we already have more than enough pizza rolls." 1:46:22 PM Luna: Arraura: Indeed. 1:46:53 PM Luna: Alaine: Yeah, we do... We'll be fine even if she shows up. 1:46:54 PM Death: Sarygu begins poking the side of her cheek, rolling her tongue around a large tooth. 1:47:08 PM | Edited 1:47:37 PM Luna: Alaine yawns. Sleepy tiny. 1:47:21 PM Death: "Dont worry, Ill see her coming before she gets here." 1:47:31 PM Sue: Sue appears in a flash of sparkles. "I heard PIZZa rOLLS!" 1:48:11 PM Death: "...you didnt mean that one, right?" 1:48:40 PM Death: Sarygu sizes up Sue, comparing appearances. 1:48:56 PM Luna: "YES THAT ONE!" Alaine squeaks. Arraura sighed. "They're for tomorrow, dear." 1:49:06 PM Sue: Sue sniffs the air. "... Why tomorrow? I need them NOW." 1:49:16 PM Dingu: Vedash walks in. “Are we having another deity convention?” 1:49:41 PM Luna: "Looks like it." Alaine giggled. 1:49:50 PM | Edited 1:50:15 PM Death: Sarygu glances at Vedash and waved. "I dont believe we officially met before." 1:50:11 PM Luna: "Because. It's a surprise." Arraura tells Sue. 1:50:38 PM | Edited 1:51:00 PM Dingu: “Oh hello... Weren’t you the child that created things at random?” 1:50:51 PM Sue: "... YOU'RE GIVING ME A SURPRISE PARTY?" asks Sue. 1:51:21 PM Luna: "Shhh." Arraura shushes Sue. 1:52:01 PM Death: "Yes I was.... I was.. Interesting, to say the least," she shrugged. 1:52:35 PM Sue: Sue picks up Arraura, shedding some tears. "Nobody's ever thrown me a party before..." 1:53:04 PM Dingu: “you changed a bit, to say the least.” Vedash noted. 1:53:38 PM Luna: "I-It's..." Arraura sighed. "It's not for you, but you are invited?" 1:54:14 PM Death: "That's puberty for you," Sarygu joked. 1:54:44 PM Sue: Sue looks to Sarygu. "Clone. IS THAT TRUE?! ARE THEY NOT THROWING A PARTY FOR ME?!" 1:55:15 PM Saren: Mars: Qé? 1:55:36 PM Dingu: “Sue on the other hand... Even ‘kind-of-death’ will never change her.” he rolled his eyes. 1:55:46 PM Josh.avi: (I has returned) 1:56:13 PM Luna: "Not now..." Arraura answered. "...When is your birthday, anyways?" 1:56:14 PM Death: Sarygu looks at Sue, opens her mouth, then closes it. "I cant argue with that," she noted to Vedash. 1:56:37 PM Josh.avi: RSG is just sitting on chair at this point and time. ".3." 1:56:38 PM Sue: Sue raises her head and looks to Vedash. "Not true! I'm going to make a 'hooman' avatar soon, and then everyone will want me." 1:57:35 PM Death: Sarygu smirks at Sue. "Maybe I should make a human avatar first, " she joked. 1:57:53 PM Luna: Arraura grabbed a tiny plate of pizza rolls. "Have these now, and you can have more tomorrow, okay? Everyone will be there at the party, all your friends." 1:57:56 PM Dingu: “Oh dear. I guess changing for the better and becoming a good person is out of the question.” 1:58:38 PM Sue: Sue grabs the plate of pizza rolls and whispers. "So, nobody's going to be at the party?" she asks. 1:58:51 PM Death: "You cant change a person's desire," Sue informed Vedash, summoning a bag of gummy worms. 1:59:40 PM Luna: "Well, a lot of people will be. A lot of other people's friends too and... What do you call them... Your 'senpies?' " Arraura fails miserably. Look what you've done goddess. 2:00:07 PM Dingu: “I guess that means Tiny Chef and I will cater, I suppose.” 2:00:16 PM Sue: ".. My senpais are going to be there?" she asks, her eyes lighting up. "... ALL OF THEM?" 2:00:36 PM Luna: "All of the ones I know." Arraura nodded. 2:01:00 PM Death: Sarygu clapped twice, the scenery changing fully grey and lacking of color. "So... What should the place look like?" 2:01:02 PM Sue: "You put a lot of effort into inviting the bringer of the apocalypse." 2:01:22 PM Josh.avi: RSG looked around as the scenery changed. ".3. ...?" 2:01:45 PM Luna: "Don't worry your head, Vedash. Alaine and I already made all of the pizza rolls in advance. The only other things to make are spaghetti and cake." Arraura answered Vedash. 2:02:39 PM Luna: Meanwhile, Alaine was exhausted and was taking a nap on the counter. 2:02:49 PM Luna: Silly tiny. 2:02:57 PM Dingu: “I call spaghetti! Tiny is far better with desserts anyways.” 2:03:28 PM Death: Sarygu made a perfect sized bed for Tiny before placing her in. "No one has any ideas?" 2:03:33 PM | Edited 2:03:47 PM Luna: Arraura giggled. "I'd be happy to help too." 2:04:04 PM Josh.avi: "Ideas for what?" RSG said, apparently not hearing the previous statements. 2:04:28 PM Dingu: “Colorful, balloons, confetti...” Vedash offered 2:05:25 PM Sue: "Invite the Illuminati High Council!" squeaks Sue. 2:05:47 PM Luna: "Well, I think I'll be off inviting people. Holler if you need me." Arraura floated out of the kitchen and poofing away. 2:05:54 PM Death: " I was looking for scenery ideas, but I domt want to cheat and peek into Midnight's thoughts," she told RSG before taking Vedash's advice. 2:06:11 PM Josh.avi: "Ah." RSG said. 2:07:17 PM Josh.avi: (I just noticed, there's like three deities in a single place .3.) 2:07:41 PM Death: There were 5 at least 2:07:54 PM Josh.avi: (Oh. .3.) 2:08:01 PM | Edited 2:08:27 PM Death: Sarygu Arraura Vedash RSG Sue 2:08:14 PM Josh.avi: (Ah, I see.) 2:08:25 PM Death: The SAVRS 2:08:29 PM Death: The Saviors 2:08:37 PM Death: lel, sike 2:08:50 PM Josh.avi: (The wat .3.) 2:09:16 PM Death: Initials, boi 2:09:33 PM Josh.avi: (. 3. ) 2:10:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: (This A12S party) 2:10:22 PM Death: Now if you'll excuse me, Im shading a stripper assassin. 2:10:34 PM Luna: =~= 2:10:39 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Also, there's supposed to be a Lyndis somewhere but my A12S sucks so) 2:11:00 PM Death: (Lyndis was fired) 2:11:00 PM Luna: Alaine snores and squeaks. Awww. 2:12:48 PM Sue: Sue flips her hair back and whispers. "We can cover the walls with dank memes." 2:13:23 PM Josh.avi: "Wat." 2:13:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: ( ;; ) 2:13:37 PM Dingu: “No...” 2:13:57 PM Sue: "But why! I love dank memes..." Sue whispers. 2:14:20 PM Death: "Maybe another time," Sarygu stated. 2:15:18 PM Dingu: Vedash sighs. “A few memes.” 2:17:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: "...I would stand back now," Lyndis whispers to Vedash. 2:18:13 PM Dingu: Vedash does so, just a few steps. 2:18:30 PM Josh.avi: "Who here knows Midnight the most?" 2:19:11 PM Dingu: Vedash raises a hand up. “She comes to the restaurant enough to be a regular.” 2:19:13 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Huh, is this a party?" 2:19:38 PM Saren: "I know her favorite thing is Lazytown." 2:19:56 PM Josh.avi: "I see." RSG says to Vedash, before turning to Mars. "Yep.. well, a preparation of a party, but yeah." 2:20:03 PM Dingu: “Robbie Rotten is her spirit animal.” 2:20:23 PM Josh.avi: ".3. Sooo, make it Lazytown themed?" 2:21:06 PM Dingu: “That might be a good idea. I can remake Cooked Over Brimstone to look like Rotten’s lair.” 2:21:16 PM Dingu: “I... watched an episode or 2...” 2:21:27 PM Saren: "I watched all of it." 2:21:50 PM Saren: Mars ducks out of the screen, then ducks up in Robbie Rotten Cosplay. 2:22:08 PM Josh.avi: "Alright, we're making it Lazytown themed." 2:22:31 PM Dingu: “I should mention this to Jason. He might have a few ideas about this...” 2:23:10 PM Death: Sarygu shifted in her seat a bit as she blinked, the area becoming filled with a theme of We are Number 1 Rottens. 2:23:16 PM Luna: Sarygu. Make tiny a Sportatiny cosplay. 2:23:21 PM Saren: Mars pokes Sarygu. 2:23:31 PM Saren: "Huh.. You look familiar.." 2:23:38 PM Sue: Sue snaps her fingers and is now in a rather risqué Robbie Rotten cosplay. 2:24:02 PM Josh.avi: RSG looks around. "Wow, that was fast." 2:24:09 PM Death: Sarygu makes Tiny the costume as requested before looking to Mars. "You seem familiar as well," she giggled. 2:24:10 PM Dingu: Vedash immediately tosses a blanket over Sue. “GET THEE TO A NUNNERY!” 2:24:28 PM Saren: Mars pokes Vedash. 2:24:37 PM Luna: Also, make sure to hire Lexie. Saxophone this time. 2:24:42 PM Dingu: “Hm?” 2:24:46 PM Saren: "Why is koala familiar?" 2:24:50 PM Josh.avi: RSG does so. 2:25:12 PM Dingu: “She used to be a baby that can create anything. Her name is Sarygu.” 2:25:56 PM Saren: "..... Cuddly Koala evolved to Curvy Koala?" 2:26:05 PM Dingu: “....Sure.” 2:26:31 PM Death: "Not exactly a koala, just look like one," she noted, smiling at the joke. I see you stealing, Saren! 2:26:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: "...Yeeees?" Lyndis tells Mars. 2:27:04 PM Saren: Mars' head starts to steam. "I'm confuuuuused.." 2:27:15 PM Saren: "I need a nap." 2:27:38 PM Saren: "Vedaaaash, do you have a pillow and blanket I could borrow?" 2:27:44 PM Josh.avi: RSG disappears for a bit. Then reappears in a Robbie Rotten pirate costume. "Arrrrg, me mateys." 2:28:21 PM Sue: Sue snaps her fingers to make her cosplay more stripperific. 2:28:31 PM Dingu: Vedash has those, oddly enough, and hands them to Mars. 2:28:49 PM Dingu: “Sue no.” 2:28:51 PM Death: "I thought you always walked around with a blanket," Sarygu pondered, oblivious to Sue's outfit. 2:29:17 PM Saren: Mars pokes Sue's belly. "Fuzzy." 2:30:11 PM Death: throws in a real stripper 2:30:13 PM Death: jk 2:30:28 PM Josh.avi: RSG looked over to Sue. "..Um... you sure that's the best outfit to be wearing? .3." 2:31:00 PM Dingu: (Jason: Can I pop out of a giant cake half-naked?) 2:34:00 PM Luna: Alaine requires a Sportatiny cosplay. 2:34:09 PM Luna: But she's sleeping. 2:35:23 PM Sue: Sue gives a shrug. "It will impress my senpais, will it now?" 2:35:27 PM Sue: *not?" 2:35:46 PM ~Apollo~: https://68.media.tumblr.com/af6833c65c9649dce8a9cadaec6bcda7/tumblr_nlsmea1Xjp1rtqr31o1_400.gif 2:35:48 PM | Edited 2:36:47 PM Dingu: Vedash puts a tiny mustache on Sportatiny. 2:35:56 PM Luna: Awww. 2:36:14 PM ~Apollo~: (Best doggo ever) 2:37:06 PM Josh.avi: ".3. I don't know?" 2:38:02 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo was strolling on by Sue and the others, his spines and body giving off a firey red glow. 2:38:58 PM Sue: Sue flips her hair back. "I mean, look at me." 2:39:36 PM Dingu: Vedash puts another blanket on Sue 2:40:00 PM Sue: Sue ties the blanket around her like a cape and tries to pose. "... Look at me. 2:40:16 PM Dingu: Vedash puts tarp over her. 2:40:22 PM Death: Khronos: staring from another dimension 2:40:37 PM | Edited 2:40:49 PM Dingu: “this is a party for a good friend who needs it, not a teen Halloween party.” 2:40:42 PM Sue: Sue tries to squirm out of the tarp. "I'll wear nothing if you keep this up!" 2:41:08 PM Josh.avi: ".3.' " 2:41:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Sue, please. You're scaring people," Lyndis says. 2:41:26 PM Sue: "... But I'm pretty." Sue whines. 2:42:08 PM Josh.avi: Yeah, she has the two people who complimented her on her breasts to prove it XP 2:42:20 PM | Removed 2:42:37 PM Death: This message has been removed. 2:42:38 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo walks back and looks around at everything. "Excuse me but what's going on around here?" he asked in his gruff voice. 2:42:53 PM Josh.avi: RSG looks at Apollo. "Planning for a party." 2:43:12 PM Dingu: “Come to think of it, I shouldn't be the one to talk. I’m wearing only an apron and jeans right now...” 2:43:37 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo chuckled. "A fiesta huh, sounds like fun. Can this chili pepper come?" 2:43:53 PM Sue: "Exactly!" Sue squeaks, tossing the tarp off. "... And I have a e s t h e t I c." 2:44:43 PM Saren: Mars yawns, petting Sue 2:44:56 PM Saren: "There there, you'll be noticed someday." 2:45:15 PM Sue: Sue picks up Mars, her eyes lighting up. "Senpai..." 2:45:19 PM Dingu: “Hm...We need a vote.” 2:45:41 PM | Edited 2:46:35 PM ~Apollo~: "And who Is this troubled lady over here with her Senpai?" 2:45:47 PM Dingu: “Because I think my hot demon chef look beats your rule 63 Robbie Rotten trying too hard.” 2:47:18 PM Josh.avi: "I don't know." RSG says to Apollo 2:47:50 PM Sue: Sue whimpers. "Should I try rule 63 Lucien, then?" 2:48:07 PM Dingu: “No... just stick to the theme.” 2:48:38 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo leans in. "What theme? Forgive me for asking amigos, but I just arrived for this....party." 2:48:46 PM Dingu: “I’m just worried our outfits will create a slippery slope of everyone dressing in Scantily Clad Robbie Rottens” 2:49:20 PM Josh.avi: "It's Robbie Rotten themed. Y'know, from Lazytown. .3." 2:49:34 PM Sue: Sue whines. "... But then I'll look best compared to all of you." 2:50:04 PM ~Apollo~: "........Can I at least dress up as Sporticus?" 2:50:14 PM Dingu: “Sue, please. Everyone knows I am much better as eye candy.” 2:51:51 PM Josh.avi: "I mean, if you want. Me personally I'm dressed as the pirate version of Robbie... Arrrgh." ~Apollo~ 2:52:56 PM ~Apollo~: //pallo looks like this btw 2:53:23 PM Sue: Sue whimpers. "But you don't have pastel hair." 2:53:55 PM ~Apollo~: "I think you look plenty sexy madame." Apollo said from the distance. 2:53:56 PM Dingu: “I don't need pastel hair. I have glorious pecs and the best assets in the hellscapes.” 2:53:58 PM Josh.avi: Nice artwork .3. 2:54:15 PM ~Apollo~: //thank Zonerz 2:54:22 PM Josh.avi: "Welp, I have to attend to some things. One sec." RSG disappears. 2:54:24 PM Josh.avi: (Brb) 2:54:24 PM ~Apollo~: //she did a wonderful job 2:56:15 PM Sue: Sue gives a shrug. "... Says you. I've had people across dimensions compliment me.. Even though I think they're like. Twelve." 2:58:20 PM Dingu: “And most of my prophets come in tips. You would not believe how much money can fit in my apron... and shorts...” 2:59:17 PM Sue: "... I'm a goddess. I just take what I want... Except hookers. They prefer money." she mutters. 3:00:27 PM Dingu: “I guess this means I won the argument there, since you’re now going on about being a god.” 3:01:39 PM Sue: "And I'm prettier!" She snaps. 3:02:12 PM Dingu: “Prettier sure. But most gorgeous. That goes to me.” 3:02:40 PM Sue: "You wanna go?" Sue immediately summons her sword. 3:03:36 PM Dingu: “Nah. Not in the mood for cleaning house today.” FFS/BKD 3:03:37 PM | Removed 3:03:52 PM Death: This message has been removed. 3:05:07 PM Death: Emma wins the stripper outfit contest anyways 3:06:11 PM Death: i have no regrets 3:06:18 PM Death: regrets dont hold me down 3:06:47 PM Dingu: Vedash serves food in that outfit tho 3:08:42 PM Death: Booker, bottle cap collector - Today 3:06 PM > Vedash serves food in that outfit tho This is Emma's everyday outfit. .3. 3:09:11 PM Sue: Sue whines. "But I could kick your ass." 3:09:27 PM Dingu: “Nah. You cant.” 3:11:35 PM Dingu: “I fight for good reasons. You want to kill me for being more attractive.” 3:19:51 PM Maverick/Sigma: fennecfennecfennecfennecfennec 3:25:03 PM ~Apollo~: Emma is hella sexy 3:25:05 PM ~Apollo~: holy shit 3:25:30 PM Josh.avi: (Back) 3:25:52 PM Josh.avi: RSG reappears at the Robbie Rotten themed preparation party. "I has returned." 3:25:56 PM ~Apollo~: Has anyone ever seen a Pangolin 3:26:05 PM ~Apollo~: as a Mobian 3:26:10 PM Josh.avi: A wat? 3:26:13 PM Saren: Yeah 3:26:14 PM Luna: Apollo - Today 2:50 PM > "........Can I at least dress up as Sporticus?" Sure ya can. Alaine already is. ~Apollo~ 3:26:46 PM ~Apollo~: //Brick the Pangolion 3:26:48 PM Saren: Mars just pets Emma. 3:27:50 PM Monktwo: Emma purrs. 3:27:58 PM Josh.avi: Ah. 3:28:15 PM Monktwo: She gently flicks her little American cheetah tail back and forth. 3:28:16 PM Josh.avi: RSG goes back to sitting on a chair, still in his Pirate Robbie costume. ".3." 3:29:14 PM Death: Im too busy to rp °^° 3:29:42 PM Death: Also, Apollo, you havent seen Emma yet? 3:29:48 PM Luna: Alaine slowly wakes up from her precious catnap, now dressed as a Sportatiny. She looks out to the restaurant. 3:30:04 PM Saren: Mars scratches behind the ears. "Huh.. Kitty." 3:30:30 PM Death: wait a minute... 3:31:03 PM Luna: Alaine's fascinated by the theming. "Whoooaaaa!" 3:31:05 PM Death: monkthecat - Today 3:27 PM > Emma purrs. monkthecat - Today 3:28 PM > She gently flicks her little American cheetah tail back and forth. 3:31:29 PM Death: °^° 3:32:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel: don't know she does a thing 3:33:34 PM ~Apollo~: Brick rolls into the party and uncurls revealing his current spoils. Gems and other precious stones. "Howdy!" 3:34:18 PM | Edited 3:34:26 PM Death: (Making Emma into an "assassinate this person" meme) 3:35:00 PM Luna: "Hello!" The tiny Alaine waved, though she was probably too small to see from all the way across the restaurant. "What would you like?" She asked, trying to keep the restaurant going as usual. The party wasn't until tomorrow, after all... 3:35:00 PM Monktwo: (My Emma is a blind fortune teller.) 3:35:04 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo was in a combo Ryu + Sporticus costume. 3:35:14 PM Monktwo: "Yes, kitty." uwu 3:35:17 PM Death: .n. Oh.. 3:35:27 PM ~Apollo~: Brick looked around. "Huh? Who said that?" 3:35:37 PM Death: Already sent the pic .3. 3:35:48 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo: -to Emma- Helloooooooooooooooooooo Nurse~ 3:36:20 PM Monktwo: "Huh?" 3:36:25 PM Luna: "Yoohoo!" Alaine runs down the bar of the restaurant, to come closer. Flailing her arms the whole way. 3:36:51 PM Saren: Mars just keeps petting Emma. 3:37:27 PM Monktwo: She turns to look at Apollo. Her eyes seem to have jade-colored irises with no pupils. 3:37:43 PM ~Apollo~: Brick catches Alaine and a few glasses so they wont fall over and break. "Woah there lass, don't want you fall over and hut ya self." 3:37:56 PM Monktwo: Her clothing makes her resemble a mystic or gypsy or something in between. 3:39:25 PM Luna: "Thank you..." Alaine answered. She climbed back onto the bar and rearranged the glasses. "Go ahead, take a seat. What would you like?" She asked again. 3:39:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I'm done with A12S for a while.) 3:39:49 PM | Edited 3:44:59 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo: Who's there? something's kinda creeping on me 3:40:45 PM ~Apollo~: Brick: Well, Im not much of a drinker miss, though I did come a long ways from the desert digging my way from the underground so...maybe some water would be nice. 3:41:14 PM Death: which Emma is it, im confuzzled 3:41:44 PM | Edited 3:43:26 PM Death: I hope it isnt mine, because I have SUPER bad wifi atm AAAAAAAAAND lost connection 3:42:02 PM ~Apollo~: //derp 3:42:53 PM Luna: "Okay!" Alaine answered, taking a glass and filling it up with water. She uses a bit of telekinesis to get the full glass back up to Brick. Alaine's a tiny little thing, a mere 2 inches tall. 3:43:03 PM Monktwo: (Pretty sure Death's isn't in the RP at the moment.) 3:43:36 PM ~Apollo~: //derrrrrrrrrrrrrrrp 3:43:49 PM Death: You shouldve shown up earlier .n. 3:44:39 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel saunters into Cooked over Brimstone. "I was told to come here...?" 3:44:56 PM Saren: "It's a party." 3:44:58 PM ~Apollo~: //its fixed 3:45:20 PM Monktwo: Emma wanders over toward Apollo. 3:45:25 PM | Edited 3:45:47 PM Luna: "The party's tomorrow..." Alaine told Ciel. "Tomorrow. Noon. Don't tell Midnight, just tell her to come. Or bring her over." 3:45:49 PM Saren: "With a blindfold." 3:46:12 PM Luna: "Yes! Great idea Mars!" Alaine cheered. 3:46:36 PM ~Apollo~: Brick: -smiling at the tiny little Alaine he sets down a tiny little pebble that was in his armor and places it down for a seat.- How about you use this as a little resting post there lass. 3:46:36 PM Death: obvious birthday party with a blindfold is obvious 3:46:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Ohhh, okay!" Ciel twiddles her thumbs. "Actually, I just wanted to hang out. Uhh, peach schnapps?" 3:47:22 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo sits down at a table looking up at Emma, do you need a chair, miss? 3:48:10 PM Monktwo: Emma nods. "I suppose I do." 3:48:31 PM Luna: Alaine was about to sit down when Ciel asked for peach schnapps. "Alright. I'm not the best bartender, but I can try." Alaine answered, hopping down to make the drink. Fortunately, she had a cheat sheet ready for if she ever had to make drinks. 3:49:54 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo slides a chair over, allowing for his lady friend to sit down. 3:50:25 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Tiny, what are peach schnapps?" 3:50:52 PM ~Apollo~: Brick feeling sorry gets up to assist the tiny Alaine behind the bar. Even going as far as disengaging his armor so he could speed up. 3:51:09 PM Monktwo: She proceeded to sit down, folding her hands cutely. 3:51:40 PM ~Apollo~: "So, are you a seer? Some kind of Master of sorts?" 3:51:48 PM Luna: "Hey, thanks!" Alaine thanks Brick. She doesn't answer Mars, just kind of awkwardly hesitating. 3:52:16 PM Monktwo: "Huh?" 3:52:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Mars. "...It's this sweet, fruity liquor that I partake in sometimes." 3:54:04 PM Luna: Once the peach schnapps was ready, Alaine floated it over to Ciel with her telekinesis. It wasn't easy for her, but she managed. 3:56:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Ah, thank you." Ciel pets Alaine's little head and leaves a tip on the counter for her. 3:57:16 PM Luna: Alaine giggles and then she sees the tip. Cue silly wide eyes. "For me?!?" 3:57:40 PM Death: "sees the tip" 3:57:49 PM Luna: FUCK OFF 3:57:59 PM *** Death fucks off. *** 3:58:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Yep!" Ciel smiles and nods. 3:58:29 PM Luna: Alaine happily squeaks. 4:00:11 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel takes a sip of her drink. "...So my daughter wants to be a professional artist." 4:01:52 PM | Edited 4:02:00 PM Death: (Ciel has a daughter?) Edit: Ive asked this since 4:00 eastern standard time. i gave up on waiting 4:05:44 PM Luna: "Oooh! Cool!!" Alaine sounds interested. She sits down on the counter. 4:07:17 PM ~Apollo~: "Sounds mighty fancy of her!" 4:09:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Well you know, I can't make her go chasing after my dreams after all. And she's already got a knack for using a drawing tablet," Ciel says. 4:10:59 PM Saren: "Sounds like fun~!" 4:13:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Mars. "...I do know you've been snooping around Alpha as of late. Have you found something of interest?" 4:15:45 PM Saren: "Wait what?" Mars blinked. Yes he's been to alpha but not for the same reasons. "A thousand degree fidget spinner, a hydraulic press and other fun stuff.. Squirrel's buying me food on Tuesday. .3." 4:16:15 PM Saren: "How'd you know I visited?" 4:27:03 PM Josh.avi: ("I read your mind") 4:37:58 PM Saren: Mars glanced at Ciel, a curious expression on his face. 4:38:51 PM Luna: Alaine's starting to doze off. Silly. 4:39:22 PM Saren: (.3.) 4:39:37 PM Death: About time! 4:39:43 PM Saren: (?) 4:39:47 PM Saren: I don't see it qwq 4:39:55 PM Death: Deathstroke Terminator - Today 4:01 PM > (Ciel has a daughter?) Edit: Ive asked this since 4:00 eastern standard time. i gave up on waiting 4:39:58 PM Saren: Ah. 4:40:05 PM Saren: Yeah, she does 4:40:11 PM Saren: (Ciel is MILF.) 4:40:39 PM Death: Huh. 4:43:13 PM | Edited 4:43:55 PM Death: If we ever start doing canon rps again, I need to make Emma an antagonist. 4:48:47 PM Saren: Lol 4:49:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Ugh, this fucking Dun Scaith party) 4:49:36 PM Saren: (Sheet.) 4:51:02 PM Death: (Psh. I gotta go to my cousin's Chuck E. Cheese party with a low battery phone. How do you think I feel?) 4:53:23 PM Saren: Charger Kek 4:55:12 PM Death: Left it at home .n. 4:58:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Chuck E. Cheese? Seriously?) 4:59:14 PM Saren: Mars blinked. "How'd you know I was heading to Alpha to see about college?" 4:59:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Sera-Na went out looking for you." Ciel shrugs. 5:00:04 PM Saren: "Oh." 5:03:44 PM Saren: "Huh.. Well, all Vega showed me was a cool hydraulic press and a fidget spinner that gets really hot." 5:04:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: "That sounds... counter-intuitive," Ciel says. 5:07:16 PM Saren: "And she offered to buy me lunch Tuesday. .3." 5:07:40 PM Saren: It was clear where Mars' priorities lay, lunch. 5:08:31 PM Saren: "Huh.. She says she's forty'ish but she looks so young?" 5:15:34 PM Saren: And the mystery of Vega's age. 5:16:01 PM *** Death has renamed this conversation to "Avengers: Age of Vega" *** 5:16:19 PM Sue: lol 5:16:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Forty isn't that old, to be honest... how young are we talking about, though?" Ciel asks. 5:18:08 PM Saren: "Twenty years younger." 5:18:57 PM Saren: "I think, younger than you maybe..?" 5:20:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel blinks. "I'm 32." 5:20:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: Actually I'm not entirely sure about that since two years have passed since her reboot 5:21:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ugggghhhh I need to start writing down dates and ages. 5:21:10 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Why does she pinch my cheeks though?" 5:21:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Because you're cute," Ciel pets the wuffl. 5:21:37 PM Saren: Mars wags his tail, closing his eyes. ".3." 5:22:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel gives him a tiny boop. 5:22:34 PM Saren: Mars blushed. "E-eh?" 5:22:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: "See? Cute." Ciel finishes up her drink. 5:24:49 PM Saren: "^^;" Mars sweatdropped at how she proved his point. 5:27:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: "And that's why everyone loves you." 5:28:27 PM Saren: "Even that nice mute lady who somehow found out where I live?" 5:29:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Mute la... wha?" Ciel wanted to know more. 5:31:18 PM Saren: "Well.. I was walking home when I heard a noise in an alley, so I entered the alley way.. Next thing I knew I was in my bed with someone hugging me." 5:31:34 PM Saren: Mars tilts his head. 5:32:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Err--well, uhh... it sounds like she likes you?" Ciel doesn't know what to say to that. 5:34:29 PM Saren: "Yeah! .3." 5:37:52 PM Saren: "Am I supposed to be snooping for incriminating evidence on Vega? Isn't that corporate espionage?" 5:38:00 PM Saren: "And highly effin illegal?" Part 2 10:25:36 PM Death: Summer was in the woods alone, meditating. 10:25:44 PM Luna: Sue - Today 10:23 PM > I don't watch the news and I still know what's going on just by looking stuff up if I have any questions. I wish my classmates had even that many brain cells Like seriously when Syria used the chemical weapons, some people thought we bombed Syria, some people thought Syria bombed us, some people thought we bombed Siberia Death 10:26:24 PM Saren: "Haiiii." 10:26:25 PM | Removed 10:26:38 PM Death: This message has been removed. 10:26:27 PM Sue: I feel like I ended up just being one of the few who broke out of the cycle of this town. 10:26:40 PM Saren: "..... Do you know a Ciel?" 10:26:48 PM Luna: Sue - Today 10:26 PM > I feel like I ended up just being one of the few who broke out of the cycle of this town. Where have you been all my life 10:27:02 PM Death: On Earth 10:27:06 PM Sue: Vega shakes her head. "... I think she went through Dreams once and wrecked our shit." 10:27:22 PM Sue: More specifically, right in this town help.' 10:27:57 PM | Edited 10:28:13 PM Saren: "Ohhhh, so that's why she's asking me to commit corporate espionage.. A grudge. .3." 10:28:04 PM Luna: Summer might hear some footsteps behind her. Sounded like they were going around to try not to disturb her. 10:28:06 PM Sue: "Wait, what?" 10:28:31 PM Saren: "She asked me to snoop around, I told her no." 10:28:59 PM Saren: Mars shrugged, tilting his head. "That's highly friggin illegal, the kinda shit that people disappear from." 10:29:12 PM Death: If the unknown person even made the slightest of sound in movement, Summer would pick it up and turn around. 10:29:58 PM Luna: And they did. It sounded like two people. A twig snapped. "Shh. Be quiet little one..." A lady whispered. 10:30:13 PM Sue: "Indeed it is!" Vega replies with a nod. "... Remind me to have my lawyers talk to her." 10:30:21 PM Saren: "Oh, okay." 10:30:59 PM Sue: Oh hey it's my son 10:31:02 PM | Edited 10:31:16 PM Death: Summer glanced behind her for a quick moment, looking for the supposed two. 10:31:26 PM Sue: Vega gives a nod. "Something's going on tomorrow, right? Will Ciel be there?" 10:31:47 PM Luna: She would see them, a young lady and an... Odd creature sporting blue crystalline features. 10:32:04 PM Saren: "I think so, a party or something.. Cosplaying Lazytown." 10:32:19 PM Sue: Vega pouts slightly. "Homestuck is a superior anime!" 10:32:30 PM Saren: "What's homestuck?" 10:32:37 PM Sue: "IT'S THE BEST ANIME." 10:32:44 PM Dingu: (Now you’ve done it, Mars) 10:32:47 PM Saren: "It's anime..?" 10:33:50 PM Luna: Well Io's going to be at the party and that's why she's here Can't wait to see someone try to get her drunk 10:34:14 PM Saren: (Saren.) 10:34:16 PM Sue: "Yes." Vega replies. 10:34:29 PM Saren: "Huh.. I like Re:Creator more." 10:34:33 PM Saren: "It's cool." 10:35:06 PM Sue: "That's cool, I guess." 10:35:24 PM Luna: "S-sorry!" Io profusely apologized to Summer, taking a knee. "I was trying not to bother you, but this one here isn't quite as aware." 10:35:27 PM Fro: (Vega is baaaaad) 10:35:58 PM Saren: (Mars is too nice.) 10:36:16 PM Fro: (Not that. Just...the squirrel is unenlightened) 10:37:22 PM Saren: Mars just tilted his head slightly, wondering what to do now. 10:38:00 PM Luna: Lexie's anime of choice is Fairy Tail and Lunari's is DBZ. 10:38:51 PM Saren: (Mars loves magi.) 10:38:58 PM Dingu: Hector stands in front of Dreams headquarters, looking up at the building. “I remember when I fought a giant spider and lost my foot here. Good times. Good times.” 10:39:24 PM Luna: Hector. Did it bite you. 10:39:26 PM Dingu: (Vedash likes Devil is a Part-Timer) 10:39:33 PM Sue: Vega hugs Mars and begins to scratch behind his ear. 10:39:38 PM Dingu: nope 10:40:05 PM Saren: Mars barks happily, wagging his tail as his tongue lolled out 10:40:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Ciel: I never said that, Mars D<) 10:40:30 PM | Edited 10:40:59 PM Luna: Hectorman jokes anyways. 10:41:36 PM Dingu: Hector jumps and flies to the top floor where he expects Vega to be. “Hello? Anyone home?” 10:42:26 PM Saren: (Mars: Well.. -flashbacks.-) 10:42:53 PM Sue: Seems like she wasn't on the top floor. Instead, Bea turns her head slightly, staring at Hector. Her hand's starting to change to cannon mode... 10:44:27 PM Luna: After apologizing to Summer, Io moves on while carrying Lenny like a bab. As much as she doesn't like the idea, she's spending a night in town. And a day. With Lenny. 10:45:04 PM Dingu: Hector awkwardly waves at the robot that incinerated his foot. 10:45:55 PM Sue: Bea opens the window and pokes her head out. "What are you doing." the robot grumbles. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?" 10:47:08 PM Saren: Lenny was chewing on her staff. 10:47:18 PM Dingu: “I was going to ask Vega to upgrade my foot a bit with a hydraulic press. Thought it would be easier to jump and kick with it.” 10:47:22 PM Saren: Mars borks. 10:47:46 PM Luna: If anything, Lenny would want the metal-and-crystal charm on Io's staff. The rest of it was wooden. 10:48:23 PM Saren: Pretty much, but he was teething right now so eating metal was a bit on the difficult side. 10:48:32 PM Sue: "She's downstairs, talking to someone. If you hurt her, I will make sure you lose the other foot." Vega squeaks back and ruffles through Mars's fur. 10:48:58 PM Luna: Well, it it was just the staff, Io wouldn't mind. 10:49:24 PM Dingu: “It’s cool. She and I are friends now... I think.” Hector scratches the back of his head. “Also I... forgive you for the whole foot thing.” FFS/BKD 10:50:49 PM Sue: "I don't apologize." she replies, keeping that grin of hers. 10:51:27 PM Dingu: (Blame Mav. I dunno) 10:51:43 PM FFS/BKD: Mav??¿? 10:52:18 PM Sue: aka Sans aka Alexander 10:52:21 PM Dingu: “Right... I forgive you anyways.” Hector says, mocking her smile before going downstairs to look for Vega.” 10:52:36 PM Sue: Vega's in the lobby, still hugging the pupper. 10:53:02 PM Saren: Mars is wagging his tail. "^3^" 10:54:53 PM Dingu: Hector eventually gets into the lobby and waves at Vega. “Hey there.” 10:55:19 PM Sue: Vega waves back, still petting Mars. "So cute." she whispers. 10:56:18 PM Saren: Mars blushed lightly in response. 10:56:41 PM Dingu: “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” 10:57:11 PM Sue: "... I mean, not yet." she jokes, shaking her head. "What's up?" 10:57:46 PM Death: .n.' 10:59:04 PM Luna: Io walked into the city, looking very out of place. Especially while carrying Lenny. She was trying to look for the place she had to go tomorrow, a restaurant apparently? She was lost. 11:00:05 PM Death: This is what happens when you jog two miles... 11:00:27 PM Dingu: “Oh dear.” Hector reddens a bit then shakes his head. “Aaaaaaaanyways, I was wondering if you wanted to do some upgrades on my foot. I’m pretty good with upgrading my armor, but this foot is a bit beyond me, ironically.” 11:00:30 PM Saren: Mars tilts his head. ".3.?" 11:01:48 PM Sue: Vega laughs a little and whispers. "Well hey, he's legal, so..." Vega giggles. "I'll see what I can do. What do you want done, exactly?" 11:01:59 PM | Edited 11:02:29 PM FFS/BKD: Who is mav/ Alexander / sans ) 11:03:14 PM Dingu: “A hydraulic press to make jumps and kicks more badass.” 11:04:06 PM Saren: Mars blinks, having no clue what was going on. 11:04:32 PM Sue: "... And then you can make videos of stuff." she whispers before shaking her head. "I'll see what I can do. I'll have to run a few tests first- like, ones not attached to a body. Trust me, if my 1,000 degree hand prototype was attached to me... I probably would be dead." she laughs. 11:05:40 PM Luna: Io passes by the Dreams building while trying to find her way to cooked over Brimstone. She probably looked like a lunatic. 11:06:34 PM Saren: "Oooooh." 11:06:59 PM Dingu: “Thanks, Vega. I am already making hand over fist with my 1000 degree foot melting things.” 11:07:26 PM Sue: Vega laughs. "I know, right? It's surprisingly useful... You know, as long as you don't use it by accident." 11:10:23 PM Saren: "I'm a living battery if that counts for anything. .3." 11:10:44 PM Dingu: “Yeah. My carpet is a bit burned...” Hector sighs 11:11:53 PM Dingu: Meanwhile, a middle-aged purple babcat notices Io walking around aimlessly and approaches her. “lost, kid?” 11:12:27 PM Sue: Vega laughs a little and keeps petting Mars. "I'd let you recharge me." she jokes, scratching behind his ear. "... Gods, that was awful." 11:12:29 PM Luna: Io nodded. "Um... Cooked over Brimstone?" She asked. A woman of few words, she was. 11:12:54 PM Luna: BABcat? Steals miiiine 11:13:40 PM Dingu: “That place? It’s owned by an old friend. And you seem to be walking in the opposite direction. Want me to walk you there?” 11:13:55 PM Saren: Mars just has that close eyed smile on his face, wagging his tail and hugging Vega. 11:14:04 PM Luna: "Thank you." Io smiled, gratefully. 11:15:10 PM Dingu: “And just in case you’re not comfortable walking with a stranger, my name is Paul.” 11:16:01 PM | Edited 11:16:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: June 11, 2017 10:51 PM Dingu: <<< (Blame Mav. I dunno)pls 11:16:18 PM Luna: "It's a pleasure. My name is Io." Io slightly curtsied. 11:16:33 PM Saren: (Mars is cuddlefluffy.) 11:17:13 PM Dingu: Hector shakes his head. “By the way.... who’s this guy? Boyfriend or something.” Hector asks, gesturing to Mars. 11:17:34 PM Saren: Mars blinks, tilting his head. "....?" 11:19:24 PM | Edited 11:19:48 PM Dingu: “Most people wouldn't call it a pleasure, meeting me, but whatever works for you.” Paul said, starting to walk and expecting Io to follow. “So why look for COB specifically? The food, the fact the owner is a devil, or the décor?” 11:19:27 PM Saren: "Huh?" 11:19:56 PM Sue: "I wish." she laughs. "This is Mars. We're... acquaintances." 11:21:16 PM Dingu: “Um. Okay... Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mars.” 11:21:34 PM Saren: "Mm!" He nods, giving a bright smile. 11:22:49 PM Fro: (spoop) 11:23:01 PM | Edited 11:23:14 PM Luna: "I was invited to a party there for tomorrow." I answered, following Paul. She didn't seem to react to the "owner is a devil" part, rather just taking it in. 11:24:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: (What am I doing anymore) 11:25:02 PM Saren: (Trying to save murz from whatever he got himself into? .3.) 11:25:22 PM Luna: (Dying whale noises?) 11:25:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: (with who tho) 11:25:45 PM Luna: https://youtu.be/_9_0Nl8E1Qw 7:49(thumbnail) These noises? 11:26:36 PM Saren: (I'unno, but this is funny.) 11:31:10 PM Saren: ".... Vega? Have you ever thought of making a disco death machine?" Mars asked. 11:31:16 PM Saren: ".3." 11:32:01 PM Dingu: “Party? For that GUN agent, right?” Paul asked 11:32:30 PM Luna: Io nods. "Indeed." 11:38:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: (what do I even do) 11:38:10 PM Dingu: (I dunno) 11:38:22 PM Dingu: (I’m sort of dozing) 11:39:12 PM Luna: Io looks around at the scenery as they keep walking. "It certainly is beautiful here." 11:39:33 PM Saren: So be I, need Rabbid for this 11:40:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Also why did I take this identity) 11:40:45 PM Sue: "Death by disco? I like the way you think." she replies. 11:41:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: (No, Mettaton.) 11:42:09 PM Saren: "Yay. .3." 11:42:16 PM Maverick/Sigma: Fuck it, Ciel swings by for a visit. 11:42:20 PM Saren: Mars smiled in response. 11:42:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: She's still in the lobby... 11:43:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://clips.twitch.tv/EnchantingInquisitiveBeefWOOP 11:44:16 PM Dingu: “It is. Whenever my mind started dwelling on violence, I always found solace in nature.” Paul smiled. 11:46:07 PM Luna: Io's face lit right up. At least someone in this place made sense to her. She hadn't even mentioned the alien bab yet. 11:47:06 PM Saren: Mars blinks, waddling over to the lobby. "Hi Ciel! .3." 11:48:26 PM Dingu: Paul noticed this. “Was it something I said?” 11:49:36 PM Luna: "Indeed. I'm a... Forest child myself rather, it's refreshing to hear such things from someone else too." Io smiled. 11:50:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh hey!" Ciel waves to him. 11:50:58 PM Saren: "How are you?" He sits next to her, happy to see friend. 11:51:36 PM Dingu: “Nature is a fascinating thing. In the end, despite our skyscrapers and our wars, our bodies fertilize the soil and trees rise from ashes.” Paul chuckles. “What can I say. War creates poets.” 11:52:03 PM Dingu: “Yay! Everyone is familiar with everyone, kinda!” Hector cheers. 11:52:54 PM Luna: Io nodded. "Indeed it does." After this heartfelt conversation, they were probably almost there. 11:53:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I'm feeling full of energy right now! Not really sure why, though..." Ciel says. 11:53:58 PM Luna: Well there is a Lunari out and about. If you see one, please capture it so it can be studied and replicated. 11:54:02 PM Dingu: “see that large sign with the devil over a chamber pot? That’s Cooked Over Brimstone, or COB, as I sometimes call it.” Paul points out. 11:54:30 PM Luna: "Right there? Ah, thank you." Again, Io tried to curtsy. 11:54:59 PM Sue: Vega eyes Ciel, a bit of a glare. 11:55:46 PM Dingu: “Don't mention it. I might grab a bite to eat there while I’m at it.” 11:57:54 PM Luna: "Ah, alright. I might just look inside..." Io agreed. "Or perhaps I'll get something to drink." 11:58:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel glances at Vega, looking a little apprehensive. "What's her problem...?" 12:02:08 AM Dingu: Hector looked between the two. “Oh dear...” 12:02:45 AM Sue: "I know what you're doing." she growls. "Look. This is my place. You're not doing espionage." 12:03:16 AM Luna: Io hesitantly steps into the restaurant, not sure what to expect. Nor did she expect it to already be fully decorated for tomorrow. 12:04:52 AM Dingu: It was already fully decorated thanks to the god conference yesterday. 12:05:10 AM Dingu: Paul sighed. “Of course. Lazytown...” 12:06:41 AM Luna: "Huh?" Io's confused. Alaine greets them, standing on the edge of the counter. "Come in, come in! What would you two like?" Io has no idea how to process any of this. If anything, the series of looks on her face suggests an internal argument. 12:07:40 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel raises an eyebrow at Vega. "What are you talking about? We were courteous enough to spare you the brunt of OmegaCorp, why would we try to spy on you?" 12:08:18 AM Sue: "The cute puppy told me everything." she growls. 12:09:17 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel takes a deep sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll entertain the idea for now, what did he tell you?" 12:09:24 AM Dingu: Paul is good at reading faces. “Lazytown is a kids show Midnight is fond of.” 12:09:56 AM Sue: "He said that you were trying to get him to spy on me for you." 12:09:58 AM Dingu: “It’s a very colorful show. And I’ll have some of your special. Pizza rolls.” 12:10:17 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel facepalms and grumbles. "I said nothing of the sort." 12:11:01 AM Maverick/Sigma: "All I remember is him asking why you looked so young." 12:11:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...Oh yeah, that and my comment that a 1000-degree fidget spinner sounded counter-intuitive. Now what else do you really want to know?" 12:12:38 AM Dingu: “Thousand degree fidget spinner? AWESOME!” Hector shouted 12:13:20 AM Luna: If Paul was good at reading faces, he could probably tell how... Unnatural Io's transitions were. It was so odd... "Alright!" Alaine nodded. "And you, ma'am?" "Just some water. Please." Io requested, taking a seat. 12:14:02 AM Sue: "Thank you!" Vega squeaks. "It's not counter-intuitive. It is perfection itself." 12:14:34 AM Dingu: “Like you spin it, and It melts shit!” Hector was in awe 12:15:00 AM | Edited 12:15:15 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Okay, so you manage to sell a million of the things, and then you get a million complaints saying that it melted their kids' fingers off," Ciel shrugs. 12:15:46 AM Dingu: Paul sat at the same table. “By the way, your face is... strange. I don't mean to insult you, but your are a different kind of creature.” Paul pointed out 12:17:44 AM Luna: "Oh, you mean my eyes? It's a long story..." Io answered, looking up at him. Now he could actually see her heterochromic eyes: one blue, one grey. 12:17:48 AM Sue: "... Well, it was made for personal use." she replies. 12:17:55 AM Sue: "... I have personal projects too, you know." 12:18:26 AM Sue: Vega glances off to the side before adding. "... Like maybe a sexy robot or two."' 12:20:18 AM Dingu: DAUD 12:20:25 AM Dingu: (Wrong chat) 12:20:55 AM Maverick/Sigma: (is this pre or post Jericho) 12:21:02 AM Maverick/Sigma: (I don't fuckin' know) 12:21:13 AM Dingu: (anyone you prefer, really) 12:21:45 AM Sue: I have no idea. 12:21:50 AM Dingu: “It must be your eyes. They’re different. Not just in color...” 12:24:13 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I might have an idea what that entails..." Ciel says. 12:24:51 AM Sue: Vega laughs a bit before freezing up. "... Does it count as incest if it's robots you made? Like, would that make me their mom or something? How do the ethics work there?" 12:25:43 AM Dingu: “Depends... Probably a sentient sex doll if I’m hearing this right...” Hector mumbles 12:26:28 AM Sue: "... No, no, more like robo-husbandos." she whispers. "Of course also serving as bodyguards and able to do little odd jobs. I like to go multipurpose." 12:26:44 AM Dingu: “A fair point.” 12:30:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: "So... not like the ones that you designed under our employ?" Ciel asks. 12:31:32 AM Sue: "... I mean, sort of like." she replies. "I mean. You've seen Bea's capabilities, have you not?" 12:31:44 AM Sue: "Hey, Hector, show her your foot." 12:37:58 AM Dingu: Hector does so. “Yeah. incinerated by Bea, rebuilt by Vega.” 12:38:55 AM Sue: "She can wreck shit despite mainly being around for entertainment, emotional support, and publicity." 12:39:18 AM Dingu: “Well, I did some wrecking myself. She put up a fight though.” 12:39:46 AM Sue: "But I bet you weren't adorable while doing so? Do you see her aesthetic?" 12:41:36 AM Dingu: “I was looking badass, but no. Adorable isn't my thing. I’m attractive in the way forbidden fruit is, with the air being toxic around me.” 12:42:11 AM Sue: Vega shrugs. "Eh, you could use a little customization." she mutters, scratching her chin. 12:42:47 AM Dingu: “Such as?” 12:44:03 AM Sue: Vega just sort of gestures to her entire face. 12:47:32 AM Dingu: “What’s that supposed to mean?!” 12:47:51 AM Sue: "I'm saying you should fix your face." 12:48:02 AM Dingu: “My face is good enough!” 12:48:18 AM Sue: "Why go for 'good enough' when you can go for perfection?" 12:49:06 AM Dingu: “the same reason I prefer scratched gems over perfect ones. There’s a sort of charm in imperfection. Ask any girl that digs scars.” 12:51:32 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel shrugs and shakes her head. "Perfection is a myth..." 12:51:56 AM Sue: Vega gives a shrug. "I spent years perfecting myself. I just don't see why others wouldn't do the same? I mean, you probably just need some facework done... That cat girl. Cute face, could use a bit more...' Vega gestures to her own chest. "You know." 12:53:56 AM Sue: "But Mars here. Mars is perfect. Look at this face." 12:54:12 AM Dingu: “Who Midnight? I think she’s good looking, ‘you-knows’ or not.” 12:54:44 AM Sue: "Whatever her name is." she replies before pointing to Mars's face again. "I repeat. This is perfection at its finest." 12:54:44 AM Maverick/Sigma: "She's fine the way she is," Ciel argues. 12:55:04 AM Dingu: “Mars is quite adorable...” 1:14:22 AM FFS/BKD: Guys question how much you think Connor's cybernetics cost) 1:14:59 AM Sue: Vega gives a shrug. "She could improve herself further, my friend. After all, who wouldn't want to love themselves?" 1:16:32 AM FFS/BKD: I don't know exactly but they cost him an arm and a leg) 1:16:47 AM Sue: I calculated Jasper would cost like 1:17:00 AM Sue: a little over 10,000 dollars or so, but research to make such a thing would be 1:17:03 AM Sue: ridiculous 1:17:11 AM Sue: It would cost a lot 1:17:51 AM FFS/BKD: So my pun wasn't good) 1:18:19 AM Sue: It was pretty funny, albeit expected 1:19:19 AM FFS/BKD: Well i got to hand it to myself that was clever) 1:19:33 AM FFS/BKD: Guess i got a leg up on this) 1:19:39 AM Sue: ayyy 1:20:28 AM FFS/BKD: Eye always couldn't see my own flaws 1:23:50 AM FFS/BKD: Okay that's all i got for now) 2:11:00 AM Shoto/Dillon: I don't regret the decision I've made to download various slam jam remixes and plan to use them for tekken tag tournament 2 2:32:22 AM Fro: (Resurrection. AWKWARD.) 9:51:02 AM Saren: I'm laughing XD 9:51:22 AM Death: What did I miss 9:51:33 AM | Edited 9:51:47 AM Saren: Mars was probably twiddling his fingers at the compliments. 'q////q' 9:52:12 AM | Edited 9:52:25 AM Death: (I missed everything yesterday because jogging for 2 miles after a big meal is tiring) 9:52:22 AM Saren: (True.) 9:56:43 AM Death: thinking of doing a diety rp to revert Sarygu into a toddler again and release Him (of course far away) 9:57:24 AM Fro: (.3.) 9:57:33 AM Fro: (silence death) 9:57:50 AM Death: Curvy Sarygu stays then .3. 9:58:26 AM Saren: Welp, mars has the cutest face lel. 9:58:44 AM Death: What, did toddler Sarygu hold the title? 9:59:00 AM Saren: No 9:59:03 AM Saren: Scroll up 9:59:31 AM Saren: Mars is probably playing marbles on concrete. ".3." 10:00:02 AM Death: Im guessing Sue said that? 10:00:11 AM Saren: Vega 10:00:43 AM | Edited 10:01:15 AM Death: ..that's Bob the smexy robo Builder, right? 10:01:32 AM Sue: Yes 10:03:58 AM Saren: "Marbles." 10:04:25 AM Fro: (Vega threw shade at cat) 10:04:29 AM Fro: (bad squirrel) 10:04:45 AM Death: Alyssa: that's racist 10:04:59 AM Fro: shush Alyssa 10:05:28 AM Saren: Mars looks at Alyssa. "That would be specist, not racist." 10:05:35 AM Saren: ".3." 10:06:02 AM Death: "...I thought you weren't the kind to have a smartass personality." 10:07:51 AM Saren: "The more you know." Mars smiled, juggling a few marbles now. 10:10:29 AM Death: Alyssa sighed, sitting down and picking up a marble. She aimed and flicked it at one of the midair marbles that Mars was juggling to knock it out, for the fun of it. 10:11:01 AM Saren: Surprisingly she succeeded. 10:11:16 AM Saren: "......" 10:12:40 AM | Edited 10:13:06 AM Death: Alyssa gave a little smirk, taking one of her arrowheads and playfully tossing it into the air. 10:13:38 AM Saren: Mars charged a marble with electricity before flicking it at the arrow. 10:14:55 AM Death: The arrowhead struck with the current from the marble before hitting the ground, where the electricity was absorbed. "...I should've saw that coming." 10:17:10 AM Saren: "Yep." 10:22:36 AM Saren: "Payback." 10:25:30 AM Death: Alyssa scoffed, slightly annoyed by Mars's abilities as she reached over for her arrowhead. "Dont get cocky with those powers." 10:25:54 AM Saren: "How is payback getting cocky?" 10:28:04 AM Death: "Didnt say that was cocky," she corrected, placing her arrowhead back. "But there wasnt really a need for you to zap my stuff. What if it was something dangerous?" 10:29:48 AM Saren: "I just placed a small charge in a marble, that's kinda out of my control Y'know." 10:31:09 AM Saren: Mars tilts his head. 10:31:26 AM Death: "So you cant even control your own power?" she questioned curiously. 10:31:52 AM Saren: "In some instances not really." 10:33:41 AM Saren: "It's like eating, eat too little and you shrivel up and die. Eat too much and you regurgitate it." 10:34:40 AM Death: "....thanks for spoiling my appetite," she grumbled. "So you need electricity?" 10:34:54 AM Saren: "Pretty much." 10:35:35 AM Saren: "I can drain regular people, but..." 10:36:44 AM Saren: "Yeah I'm not going into that." 10:41:42 AM Death: "...how did you find that out?" she asked, a serious expression on her face. 10:45:43 AM Saren: Mars blinked. "Self defense." 10:48:09 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Wuffl.) 10:50:28 AM Saren: (Fluffy wuffl.) 10:53:05 AM | Edited 10:53:17 AM Death: "So you have killed people like this?" 10:54:51 AM Luna: (Fluffl.) 10:54:53 AM Saren: "Once, and I wasn't even aware of what I was doing." 10:54:56 AM Saren: (Yes.) 10:56:31 AM Death: Alyssa stood up, a grip on one of her knives, though not taking it out. She eventually let out a sigh. "This is one of many reasons why metas shouldnt exist." 10:57:01 AM Saren: "I used to be normal." His ears flattened. 10:57:33 AM Saren: "Life was boring otherwise." 10:58:20 AM Luna: (So when are we gonna do the party thing?) 10:58:46 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Shit, I just realized I have school today.) 10:58:54 AM Luna: (Lol?) 10:59:16 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Any time after 5:00 I guess.) 10:59:38 AM Luna: (Can do) 11:00:33 AM Death: Alyssa crossed her arms. "A lot of people use to be normal. It's as if meta abilities have their own puberty years." 11:20:01 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...What about me, though?" The astrologian echidna squeaks. Part 3 7:38:36 PM Luna: Meanwhile, at COB, Alaine and Arraura are making the last touches on decorations. They had made spaghetti that morning, and they were currently warming up the sea of pizza rolls made in advance. Io had arrived early, and was just sitting in the corner with a glass of water. 7:46:05 PM Luna: (Meow?) 7:47:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: (what do I do) 7:48:16 PM Luna: (Iunno, just... Walk in probably) 7:49:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Rabbid?) 7:51:56 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo walks in with a 3 large boxes of cinni-buns, eclairs, and honey glazed chocolate balls. While Brick walked in with two barrels of freshly brewed wine 7:52:06 PM Saren: Mars waddles into COB in cosplay. 7:52:19 PM Saren: He was Robbie rotten. 7:53:38 PM Luna: Alaine was Sportacus, and Arraura was just wearing her usual cream colored dress. 7:54:09 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo was a Sporticus dressed up as Ryu from street fighter. 7:54:18 PM Saren: "This is so weird, why is this called anime.. Why is Homestuck Anime." 7:54:28 PM ~Apollo~: Brick just dressed up as Robbie Rotten. 7:54:44 PM Luna: Alaine turned around to see cinnabuns. "Oh, thank you so much!!!" She squeaked. 7:54:52 PM Saren: (Kekekekekekekekekekeke.) 7:54:58 PM Saren: (Bewaaaare.) 7:55:20 PM ~Apollo~: Apollo: I spent all weekend long on these, don't stuff them all down your mouth! 7:56:21 PM Luna: Arraura wanders into the kitchen and takes out the pizza rolls that had been warming up, putting them in several large, shallow bowls. She places them on the counter outside. 7:56:49 PM Luna: Meanwhile, Lunari was out looking for Midnight. 7:56:59 PM ~Apollo~: NEW CHARACTER APPROACHES 7:57:18 PM Saren: Mars shrugs. "Boooored." ~Apollo~ 7:59:09 PM ~Apollo~: (Audrey the Shark) 7:59:43 PM Luna: (Yay) 7:59:53 PM ~Apollo~: A light blue shark walks in on her flipflops, swinging her hips as she carried a platter of fried shrimp, baby shrimp to be exact. 8:00:04 PM Saren: Kurze: -10ft2in. Tall bullshark looking for food.- 8:01:25 PM ~Apollo~: Audrey: -sitting down at one of the chairs on her own, she grabs a glass of wine and looks down at it, bored- 8:13:40 PM Fro: (Neat shark .3.) 8:40:15 PM Sue: Here. 8:40:49 PM Shoto/Dillon: accurate depiction of sue's dunkening of nick https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nk8pVT1eJhw 8:41:17 PM Shoto/Dillon: note: nick is the spy in the video 8:41:24 PM ~Apollo~: (I had her commissioned, and thanks) 8:43:22 PM Saren: Holy shit dude 8:52:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel seems to be taking Midnight to Cooked over Brimstone, under the pretense that it was a "matter of life and death". 8:52:46 PM Sue: Midnight walks with Ciel, Jasper and Finn following close behind. Finn's riding on Jasper's back. 8:55:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I hope we're not too late..." Ciel says. "I hope they're ready for us, anyway..." she thinks to herself. 8:56:01 PM Fro: (Welcome) 8:56:34 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "Is everyone okay? What exactly happened?!" 8:59:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I'll explain inside, now come on!" Ciel runs to the doors. 9:00:06 PM Dingu: (I will be home in hopefully half an hour) 9:00:35 PM Sue: Midnight follows after Ciel, immediately trying to push at the doors. 9:03:00 PM Saren: In tabletop, I tossed a shotgun about to blow up into a sewer 9:03:42 PM Saren: It recreated the Oklahoma City explosion. 9:08:02 PM Luna: (And I almost got vore'd. Lovely.) 9:08:11 PM Maverick/Sigma: (wat) 9:09:27 PM Luna: Everyone's waiting for Midnight to come. And when she finally busts open the doors, everyone cheers. "Surprise!!!" 9:13:48 PM Sue: Midnight immediately stumbles back, her ears pinned back. Seems like she was a bit spooked, not having seent his ahead. "Woah, what?" 9:16:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel catches Midnight. "Happy birthday, Midnight!" 9:17:14 PM Sue: 'Thank you!' Midnight squeaks, looking around. "Oh my Chaos. It looks just like Robbie Rotten's lair." she whispers. "Thank you." 9:17:52 PM Luna: Alaine brings Midnight a plate of pizza rolls. Sportatiny, more accurately. 9:19:05 PM Sue: Midnight takes the plate. "Thanks, Alaine!" she squeaks. 9:19:50 PM Luna: Alaine squeaks back. "More where that came from! There's spaghetti, too." 9:22:04 PM Sue: Midnight eats a pizza roll and nods. "Thank you!" 9:27:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel lightly nudges Midnight, holding up a wrapped present. "Hey." 9:28:04 PM Shoto/Dillon: OH MY GOD 9:28:10 PM Shoto/Dillon: X SPOKE IN MVCI 9:28:14 PM Shoto/Dillon: AAAAAAAH 9:28:15 PM Fro: .3. 9:28:21 PM Shoto/Dillon: WHO IS VOICING HIM 9:28:26 PM Sue: Midnight turns her head toward Ciel and reaches for the present. "Thanks!' she squeaks. "should I open it now?" 9:28:39 PM Shoto/Dillon: STORY DEMO ALSO TODAY 9:28:40 PM Fro: (So...who's voicing him?) 9:28:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Well, it's your party!" Ciel smiles. 9:31:06 PM Sue: Midnight nods and opens the present, being careful to keep all the wrapping paper with her. 9:31:31 PM Luna: Io's sitting at the bar, looking stiff and awkward. She's not a party type...? Arraura is helping serve pizza roll appetizers. Lunari floats in, fashionably late. Alaine sits on the bar and watches, excited. 9:35:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: It's... a collector's edition Lazytown DVD set? Goddamnit Rabbid, you and your memes. 9:36:56 PM Dingu: “You all started already? If I had known, I would have had my present perfectly ready.” Vedash said, walking into view of everyone, wearing only jeans and a Sportacus themed apron with matching chef hat. 9:38:03 PM Luna: Alaine sits next to Vedash, showing off the matching costumes. 9:38:47 PM Sue: Midnight hugs the dvd set, her eyes lit up. She givesVedash and waves. "You should make that getup permanent." she chuckles. 9:39:00 PM Sue: "Thanks, Ciel!" 9:39:25 PM Dingu: “If you were my size, I would give you the greatest high five, Tiny Chef. Also no. Blue is not my color, sadly, though I look SPECTACULAR in it.” He flexes 9:40:49 PM Luna: Lexie's off in the corner, and she brought a friend too. A salamander friend, who was playing string bass. Lexie was playing saxophone. Cue a we are number one duet. 9:41:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel pets Midnight, ruffling her hair a bit. "Anytime!" 9:41:40 PM Dingu: “Anyways, do I give my present to Midnight now or...?” 9:42:20 PM Luna: Arraura hands Midnight a small wrapped box. 9:42:41 PM Dingu: I’ll wait my turn then...” Vedash sits and twiddles his thumbs. 9:45:00 PM Luna: Alaine pats Vedash. 9:45:33 PM Sue: Midnight takes the box and opens it up. She sounds like she's humming We Are Number One. 9:47:42 PM Saren: Mars just watched 9:47:54 PM Luna: Inside are a lot of small things. A stress ball, a strange, somewhat spider-like robot thing, and 100 dollars cash. Just small, sort of thoughtful things. 9:48:30 PM Sue: "Thanks!" Midnight squeaks to Arraura, picking up the little robospider in curiosity. 9:50:37 PM Luna: There was an on switch. Oooh, neat. "That's a little gadget I had found for you. Just to keep you company." Arraura explained. "It's called Nanako, apparently." 9:51:06 PM Sue: Midnight presses the on switch. "It's really cute." she squeaks. 9:51:56 PM Luna: The robospider starts crawling around and making cute noises. 9:53:16 PM Sue: "Awww!" Midnight pats the robospider. Finn climbs up onto Midnight's shoulder, being a little jealous bab. 9:54:37 PM Luna: The robospider seems to like Finn. (Shit sorry) 9:55:01 PM Sue: Finn quickly adapts to the robospider. 9:55:09 PM Dingu: “How sweet!” 9:55:36 PM Luna: Arraura smiles. "I hope you like it." 9:56:33 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "I do, thank you!" she squeaks. 9:56:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis stumbles out of the bathroom. "Sorry I'm late, the stall ran out of toilet paper!" She floats over to the party scene. 9:57:39 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Can't you just use God powers to magically get rid of it?" 9:57:46 PM Dingu: “SEYMOUR! PUT TOILET PAPER IN THE RESTROOMS!” 9:57:52 PM Luna: Arraura tries not to laugh. Lexie and her friend are still playing We are Number One. 9:58:04 PM Dingu: “Don't worry, I have it handled.” Vedash smiled. 9:58:56 PM Sue: Sue sneaks up behind Midnight and shoves a bodypillow in her face. It had Midnight on it. MIdnight's ears pin back a little. "Uh, thanks?" 9:59:03 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Mars. "...It's complicated." 9:59:31 PM Dingu: “Oh dear... I do not want to know how she made a body pillow of you... and all that it implies.” 9:59:53 PM Sue: Sue giggles. "Eh, it's okay, I have like, ten spares." 10:00:01 PM Dingu: “...” 10:00:07 PM Dingu: “what.” 10:00:39 PM Sue: "... What?" 10:00:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis floats her gift over to Midnight. "I, uhh, did a bit of arts-and-crafts with this one. ...Noit'snotabodypillow." 10:01:12 PM Sue: "Good to know!" Midnight laughs a bit and opens it. 10:02:03 PM Luna: Arraura and Alaine get the spaghetti out and start serving. With pizza rolls. 10:03:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: It's a bunch of fidget spinners themed after Midnight and her friends -- Yeah I'm totally just relying on memes. 10:04:16 PM Luna: Is there an Alaine one. 10:04:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sure why not. 10:04:33 PM Dingu: “There’s even a Vedash one! The blood decal looks very convincing!” 10:04:37 PM Sue: "Oh my Chaos." she chuckles. "These are amazing." Midnight shakes her head. Vega peeks over MIdnight's shoulder in jealousy. 10:05:38 PM Saren: Mars blinks, magnetizing himself to the roof to defy gravity. "Wee .3." 10:05:47 PM Luna: Alaine sees hers, with red eyes and fangs. "Woohoo!" 10:06:09 PM Luna: Lunari floats up to see Mars. She waves. 10:06:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks. "Is that blue one with the Chaos Blade motif supposed to be me?" 10:06:54 PM Sue: "It looks like you." she giggles. 10:07:01 PM Dingu: “That glowing yellow one reminds me of Hector, too. I didn't even know you two met, Midnight!” 10:07:22 PM Sue: "Oh, we did." Midnight gives a nod. "You know him?" 10:07:43 PM Luna: Lunari spots one, light blue with both DBZ-esque power up decals and shimmering waves. "Huh, that must be mine." 10:07:55 PM Saren: Mars looked on the cake for him. 10:08:06 PM Saren: He seriously hopes no one forgot about him. 10:08:07 PM Luna: Maverick/Sigma - Today 10:03 PM > It's a bunch of fidget spinners themed after Midnight and her friends -- Yeah I'm totally just relying on memes. 10:08:12 PM Dingu: “He comes in here every so often. He and his family are occupied with other things at the moment.” 10:08:34 PM Sue: "Yeah, the Megalopolis thing, I think?" she replies. 10:09:42 PM Dingu: “it’s hard work, rebuilding a city.” Vedash muses. “But enough of that. Now for my present to you!” 10:10:05 PM Saren: Is there anything of Mars the fluffy? 10:11:02 PM Dingu: (A fluffy fidget spinner?) 10:11:05 PM Luna: (Is it bad that I actually want to make fidget spinners like these now) 10:11:11 PM Saren: (lol.) 10:11:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis also made ones of herself, Arraura, and Sue. Well, Sue's just there because Lyndis figured it would be a really bad idea to leave her out of the set. 10:11:29 PM Saren: Mars blinks, looking for food to pig out on. 10:11:43 PM Luna: So many pizza rolls. 10:11:58 PM Saren: Are they on a giant metal platter? 10:12:19 PM Luna: Porcelain. Nice try. 10:12:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mars finds Nemi sitting near the food, holding Jameson. He was bundled up so well that Midnight wouldn't recognize him... 10:13:07 PM Dingu: Vedash opens a small portal in his hand and out of his palm comes a curved sword the length of the average arm. It looked like it was made of volcanic rock with tiny rovers of blood running through the cracks. 10:13:12 PM Saren: Mars waved at Nemi, walking off the roof as he did so. 10:13:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi looks up at Mars. "Huh?" 10:13:33 PM Saren: "Haiii o3o" 10:13:46 PM Sue: Zone, however, seems to be carrying Neil in a little baby carrier pouch. In the open. 10:14:17 PM Sue: Midnight looks toward the sword and tilts her head to the side. "How did you store it like that?" she asks. 10:14:19 PM Luna: Meanwhile Io is just holding Lenny like a bab and letting him teeth on her staff. 10:14:23 PM Saren: He grabs a plate and starts to stuff it to the brim with pizza rolls. 10:14:36 PM Saren: Lenny: -chomp chomp.- 10:14:39 PM Dingu: “A sword forged in my hellscape. Sharper than any blade made on this planet and when it wounds, it takes twice as long to heal. I hope it suits your tastes.” Vedash said, ceremoniously offering the blade to Midnight. 10:15:03 PM Saren: Neil was playing with a metal bauble, making babbling noises. 10:15:16 PM Sue: Midnight nods and takes the sword, admiring it. "Thank you!" she squeaks, looking to the blade. "... I'm gonna need to learn to use a sword." 10:15:24 PM Saren: Mars sat next to Nemi. "How are you?" 10:15:46 PM Dingu: “It’s an admirable craft, wielding a sword. I can teach you how to use it properly, too.” 10:16:09 PM Luna: (So, Vedash got Mids a bbfs. Big bloody fuckin' sword.) 10:16:12 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "That'd be great, thank you!" 10:17:14 PM Saren: Mars was being fluffy and cuddly, it was a good day. 10:17:35 PM Dingu: (Not that big, at least to us. To Midnight, she would have to wield it with two hands.) 10:17:54 PM Luna: Lunari would snuggle, but she is currently a ghost. Which she didn't mind, it always made a gathering more interesting. 10:18:31 PM Dingu: “And also. I almost forgot! Jason has a -um- surprise for you. Fingers crossed this works...” 10:18:31 PM Luna: ( M E M E S T H E T I C ) 10:19:06 PM Saren: Mars just starts chewing on pizza rolls. 10:19:37 PM Shoto/Dillon: (E X T R A T H I C C you say?) 10:20:39 PM Dingu: Vedash opens a portal on the ceiling. A like every single other time before, Jason falls out of it, faceplanting into a tall cake cake he was holding. 10:20:50 PM Dingu: He just... lays there, not moving. 10:21:43 PM Sue: Midnight nods, looking around. "Oh, where is Jason, anywa-" Midnight runs to Jason and tries to nudge him. "Hey. You didn't cake suffocate that quickly, right?" 10:22:21 PM Dingu: “No I just... want to lay here, in my failure. And the cake I spent all night perfecting. I’m fine. I’m cool.” 10:24:26 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Cake." 10:24:33 PM Saren: He waddled towards the cake. 10:24:41 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "No, I'm sure it still tastes fine!" she squeaks, grabbing a bit of cake. 10:25:45 PM Dingu: Jason rolls over, his face covered in icing and bits of cake. “I hope it does. Face cake. Yeah.” 10:26:07 PM Sue: Midnight grabs a napkin and tries to help wipe Jason off. 10:26:11 PM Saren: Mars took a bite of delicious cake. 10:26:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Great job on the cake, by the way." Ciel gives him a pat on the back. 10:26:25 PM Saren: Literally face planting the cake. 10:26:32 PM Dingu: And the cake Jason made was glorious. 10:26:53 PM Saren: Mars kept eating cake. 10:28:06 PM Dingu: Jason gets a napkin too. “Thanks Mids. Also, Vedash owes me a favor, so I had him set up a bar with a metric shitton of alcohol, including your favorite lemon vodka and vodka gummy bears.” 10:28:32 PM Sue: Midnight nibbles on the cake and tries to pat Jason. "Want to go get some? Maybe the bears'll taste good on the cake." she whispers. 10:28:42 PM Dingu: Vedash gestures to the bar, which had wine bottles, kegs, and beer bottles along with plenty of vodka. 10:29:56 PM Dingu: “That is an excellent idea.” He nods, getting up. He grabs a piece of cake along with some vodka gummy bears and tries it together. “They work pretty well together.” He comments 10:31:23 PM Saren: When mars removed his face from the cake, it was covered in frosting and cake crumbs. 10:31:27 PM Sue: Midnight nods and grabs some of the gummy bears and puts them on her cake, eating some cake. "Oooh!" 10:32:58 PM Dingu: “So... what do you think, Mids?” 10:33:35 PM Sue: "Best party ever." she replies, pouring herself some vodka. 10:33:55 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Can I have some? .3." 10:34:09 PM Saren: Mars looks silly with frosting all over his face. 10:34:11 PM Dingu: “Are you old enough to drink?” 10:34:41 PM Dingu: Jason smirks a bit noticing Mars. “You got a little something right here.” He gestures to his cheek. 10:39:05 PM Saren: "Old enough, but I caused a global power outage while bouncing around." 10:39:15 PM Saren: "Because I got hyper." 10:39:26 PM Saren: He was bouncing around now. 10:39:30 PM Dingu: “I have tendrils that do not conduct electricity.” Vedash notes. 10:39:36 PM Dingu: “Just in case.” 10:40:09 PM Saren: -if you can actually catch him, especially when it's like a superconducting loop of energy.- 10:40:13 PM Saren: (Like vapaad.) 10:40:22 PM Sue: Midnight takes a sip of her vodka and leans back a little. "... Is it just me, or are there more than one alien babies around..." 10:40:46 PM Saren: "Alien.. Babies?" 10:40:51 PM Saren: "Like Mexicans?" 10:41:27 PM Dingu: “Jason pours a glass of vodka for Mars. “Maybe it’ll help you mellow. Even out the sugar rush.” 10:42:01 PM Saren: Mars grabs the glass, about to drink it. 10:42:02 PM FFS/BKD: Okay i know cats birthday but is it at her house or cob) 10:42:12 PM Saren: COB 10:42:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Was doin' some treasure maps) 10:43:08 PM Sue: "Mexicans... is that the species Xavek was?" 10:43:21 PM Saren: "I dunno." 10:43:27 PM Saren: "He's scary.." 10:45:10 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "You're telling me." she mutters, taking a sip of her vodka. 10:45:21 PM Dingu: “WAS scary. He’s sort of dead now. Good riddance.” He grabs a pint and takes some mead from a keg. 10:46:02 PM Sue: Midnight nods, raising her glass. 10:46:28 PM Dingu: Jason raises his as well and gulps down half the mead. 10:48:22 PM Sue: Midnight grabs some more cake. "This cake is really good, by the way, face or not." 10:49:39 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "So I don't have to worry about being chased around and go to college?" 10:49:57 PM Dingu: “Sure why not?” 10:50:26 PM Sue: Mindight nods. "He's dead. Almost took me out with 'I'm, but..." 10:52:29 PM Dingu: “But you’re still here. And all of us are happy about that.” 10:53:14 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "And he's gone." she gives a smile and takes another bite of cake. 10:55:06 PM Saren: He drinks the vodka and waddles over to Vega. 10:55:21 PM Sue: Vega waves to Mars. "Oh hi!" she squeaks. 10:57:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel nods. "You brought us together Mids, and we took him down together." 10:57:17 PM Saren: "Haiii .4." 10:57:28 PM Saren: He hugs Vega. "I feel floaty." 10:57:30 PM Sue: Midnight looks to Ciel. "You want a drink, by the way?" she asks. 10:57:39 PM Sue: Vega hugs him back. "Why?" she asks. 10:58:00 PM Saren: "Sugar rush and vodka." 10:59:44 PM Sue: "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" she asks. "You're a rebel. I like you." 10:59:55 PM Saren: "Yay .3." 11:00:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Peach schnapps, if you will," Ciel says. 11:00:31 PM Sue: Midnight nods and pours Ciel her drink, passing it over. "Here!" 11:01:47 PM Dingu: “WE’RE ALL GONNA GET WASTED YEAH!” 11:02:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Whoo!" Ciel gives a round of applause. 11:02:30 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Woo?" 11:02:45 PM Saren: "Should I..? I've never gotten drunk before." 11:03:27 PM Dingu: “Everyone needs a first time getting drunk. I’m not sure about you, though, given your age, but my curiosity is too much.” 11:03:46 PM Sue: Midnight pours herself some more vodka. "Aw yeah." Vega gives a shrug. "Well, it's not legal per se... Don't mention your age to that cat over there. You'll probably get scolded the shit out of." 11:04:20 PM Saren: "Okay." 11:04:24 PM Saren: ".3." 11:04:45 PM Dingu: “The legal drinking age was 16 on Jericho. Got wasted for the first time when I turned 15.” 11:08:18 PM Saren: "Huh, hand me a bottle of vodka?" 11:08:23 PM Saren: Mars tilted his head. 11:08:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel blinks. "The whole bottle...? 11:09:12 PM Saren: "Yeh, what's the worst that could happen." 11:09:35 PM Sue: Midnight rests her head on her arm and takes another sip of her vodka. 11:09:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: "You don't wanna know..." Ciel raises her glass. "Hey, Mids!" 11:09:51 PM Sue: Midnight lifts her head, looking to Ciel. "Hm?"" 11:10:02 PM Dingu: “Starting to slow down, huh?” 11:10:12 PM Saren: "Maybe." 11:10:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: "...Cheers?" 11:10:24 PM Saren: Mars waddles over to grab a bottle of vodka. 11:11:51 PM Sue: Vega gives a shrug. "I mean. Lots of things can go wrong! Like. Horribly wrong. Oh, I almost forgot." Vega slips a paper by Midnight as she goes through the bar, looking for a drink. Midnight nods and raises her glass. "You know it." she replies, tapping her glass against Ciel's before taking a sip. She notices the paper and glances toward Vega, her ears pinned back. It was a coupon for plastic surgery? "Uh, thank you?" Midnight didn't want to be rude, but she knew she wasn't going to use it. 11:12:21 PM Saren: Mars blinked. "What'd she give you? .3." 11:13:08 PM Sue: Midnight shows Mars and gives a shrug. "It's a coupon." she replies, taking another sip of her vodka. 11:13:21 PM Saren: "What's plastic surgery?" 11:13:26 PM Saren: Mars asked. ".3." 11:13:53 PM Sue: "Some people get it done to change the way they look...?" Midnight gives a shrug. 11:14:34 PM Dingu: “I had it done... because my face got melted off, but you know.” 11:15:02 PM Saren: "Should I get plastic surgery?" 11:15:16 PM Dingu: “Nah.” 11:15:32 PM Dingu: Jason finished his pint and poured another one. 11:15:53 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "I wouldn't change anything." she replies, taking another sip of her vodka. 11:16:04 PM Saren: "Okay .3." 11:16:18 PM Death: FINALLY 11:16:20 PM Saren: Mars walked away, a bottle of vodka in hand. 11:16:26 PM Death: meh wifi crashed :( 11:16:36 PM Saren: (Could always bring Emma into theeeese.) 11:16:46 PM Death: (Catch me up) 11:17:04 PM Saren: (Still the birthday bash, as in middle or late night.) 11:17:11 PM Saren: (Now everyone's getting drunkle.$ 11:17:32 PM Dingu: “yeah.” Jason looks back at Midnight. “Some people are perfect just the way they are.” 11:17:48 PM Death: (Ill toy with Ebony first before throwing in Emma) 11:18:08 PM Saren: Mars was downing the entire bottle of vodka. "Wonder what happens." 11:18:42 PM Death: Ebony entered the party. A plate of brownies in one hand, and a plate of glowing alcohol in another. "I bought the big kid drinks!" 11:18:58 PM Death: "Sorry Im late, had to clean up after some war..." 11:19:03 PM Sue: Midnight curls up a bit, refilling her glass. "Indeed." Vega pours herself a drink. Sue leans over and proceeds to steal Vega's glasses, putting them on. "Haha, I'm a nerd!" 11:19:37 PM Sue: Cue Sue getting 1000 degree bitchslapped. 11:20:01 PM Saren: Mars pouts. "No fighting qwq" 11:21:23 PM Death: Ebony places the plates onto a nearby table, taking some glowing alcohol herself. Aftwr drinking some, her eyes glew yellow for a few seconds. 11:22:14 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Yeah ladies not very good party manners in doorway with a slightly larger than mobian rectangular crate on a dolly 11:22:25 PM Death: "Kay... Where is birthday chick?" 11:23:13 PM Dingu: “over here.” Jason points at Midnight. 11:23:27 PM Dingu: “And can you bring that glowy stuff? Looks awesome!” 11:23:28 PM Saren: Mars glances at Connor. "Wait, you're friends with cat?" 11:23:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Come, come!" Lyndis wraps an arm across Ebony's back and leads her over. 11:24:17 PM Sue: Midnight gives a little wave. "Yeah,. may I try some too?" she asks, waving to Ebony. Sue summons a fedora and places it on top of Connor's head. 11:24:21 PM Death: Ebony had some of the alcohol shots float behind her to bring to the table. "I dunno, can you handle the drinks?" 11:24:38 PM Saren: Mars reaches for an alcohol shot. 11:24:45 PM Saren: "Mmmmmghh! .3." 11:25:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I'm sorry guys, I wasn't expecting to be doing this treasure maps thing.) 11:25:10 PM Dingu: Jason laughs. “You are talking to someone who has an upgraded liver that has to overclock to put up with my drinking. try me.” 11:25:33 PM Saren: Mars downs a shot of god alcohol. 11:25:56 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Not friends so to speak just a I am sorry gift also thanks for the hat Milady tipping hat 11:26:26 PM Dingu: So does Jason 11:26:34 PM Dingu: with the shot, I mean 11:27:24 PM Death: "This is the only way I can get drunk myself," Ebony says. "Dont worry, I toned it down for the mortals not to pass out." As Mars drinks the alcohol, it ends up tasting extremely delicious, but having a very strong taste at the same time. Depending on how drunk he was would be how long the glowing eye lasts. 11:27:52 PM | Removed 11:29:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: This message has been removed. 11:27:58 PM Saren: Mars: ..... Fag. -he just downed an entire bottle of vodka, he was pretty fucking drunk./ 11:28:40 PM HS: Did Saren tell you what happened in RPG Club? 11:28:43 PM HS: .3. 11:28:47 PM Dingu: Jason loves the drink. He already had a handful of vodka gummy bears, at least four fingers of vodka, and two pints of mead in quick succession. 11:29:04 PM Saren: Explain Billy 11:29:09 PM Saren: Explain what I did. 11:29:26 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: So crate using dolly inside where would you like my I'm sorry gift Miss Ender. 11:29:28 PM HS: Saren threw an exploding gun into the sewers and managed to kill 186 people. 11:29:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Fuck, I can't multitask worth shit) 11:29:35 PM Saren: Course I'm kinda hoping Kurze dies so I can make mars in this for fun. 11:29:38 PM Sue: Midnight reaches for shot and gives a nod, downing it. "Thank you!" Sue gets uncomfortably close to Jason and Midnight. 11:29:43 PM Death: "I had to get rid of the true taste of it for mortals.. Their bodies cant handle the drinks," she said, telekinetically passing shots to all who asked. "It loses most of the real fun, but eh.." Mars's eyes will glow for a good five minutes, some unharmful sparks coming out of it. 11:30:03 PM Saren: Mars blinks. "Coooooool.." 11:30:11 PM Saren: Mars grabbed another. 11:30:22 PM Saren: (Billy, join with Stormfuse.) 11:30:35 PM Saren: (The power of two cannot be contained.) 11:30:45 PM Dingu: Jason’s eyes start glowing as well. “Awesome!” and then he notices Sue. “...what?’ 11:31:13 PM Sue: Sue whimpers. ".... Can I kill you ye-" Midnight pushes Sue's face. "Shhhhhhhhh." 11:31:44 PM Saren: Mars downed it. "Moooore qwq" 11:31:53 PM Dingu: “Kill me?” 11:32:06 PM Dingu: Jason grabbed another shot of the glowing drink and downed it. 11:32:07 PM Sue: Sue nods. "I'm jealous. When can I kill you?" 11:32:08 PM Death: "Mars, dont pass out already!" Ebony joked, downing another drink herself. Ebony's fur glew yellow when seeing Midnight. "Hey birthday girl!" she said, flying over. 11:32:18 PM Dingu: “weak stuff for a god vodka.” 11:32:20 PM Sue: Midnight waves to Ebony, taking another shot. "Ayyyy!" 11:32:36 PM Saren: Mars passed out on Vega. 11:32:41 PM Saren: "Zzzzzzzz." 11:32:41 PM Death: By now, Jason would actually feel a tinge of drunkeness. 11:32:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis partakes of the divine beverage when she notices Mars passing out. "Oh my." 11:33:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: "He's in for a rough morning tomorrow..." 11:33:37 PM Dingu: “Liiiiiiike I said. Liver is ayo kayoipooooooo yeahhhhh.” Jason continued making weird noises. 11:33:51 PM Death: Ebony teleports beside Mars for a quick ten seconds, taking out a marker and quickly doodling all over him until his entire for coat was black. 11:34:18 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Okay throat and raising voice sighlty Miss Ender, Mr Jason where would you want me to put this it's kinda heavy Mars out cold 11:34:27 PM Saren: "Zzzzzzzz!" 11:34:34 PM Saren: "One Mississippi.." 11:34:37 PM Saren: He mumbled. 11:34:45 PM Death: Ebony glance to Midnight. "I never knew what you actually wanted for your birthday, other than meeting with friends, so," she shrugged, a glowing light on her finger. 11:35:07 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Damn Sparky is down for the count 11:35:35 PM Saren: "... Suck... My.. Balls." 11:35:38 PM Saren: He mumbled. 11:35:53 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Okay half down for the count 11:36:05 PM Death: "That's my Mars," she said, hugging him and getting some of the marker stain onto her. 11:36:52 PM Death: Ebony the plopped onto Vedash's shoulder. "Vedash, I got a dare for you." 11:37:07 PM Dingu: “Alright. Try me.” Vedash said. 11:37:22 PM Saren: "Wjaaaat?" 11:37:47 PM Sue: Vega pets Mars. "Awww, so precious." she whispers. Midnight gives a shrug. "Iunnooo... Hey, your hand..." 11:37:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis also drank of the liquor, what effect does it have on her? 11:38:07 PM Saren: "Zzzzzzz.." Mars' ears wiggle 11:38:57 PM Death: (Lyndis, if this is her first drink for the night, will only experience glowing eyes for 5 seconds while having an elegant taste) 11:40:50 PM Death: Ebony flicked the glowing light onto Midnight's armor, making it chrome looking. "Makes your armor a more durable and a more lighter as well.... Some gift is better than none," she shrugged. 11:41:15 PM Death: Ebony gave Vedash a dart gun. 11:41:25 PM Dingu: “What’s this for?” 11:41:39 PM Sue: Jasper realizes his paint job's worn off. "... Oh wow." the robot chimes in. MIdnight picks up the bot and pets him. "Shhh, we can fix it, it's okay." 11:42:00 PM Death: Five shots of vodka began circling midair. "You got five shots. Shoot them all down, and drink what you miss," she said. 11:42:46 PM Death: "Why not right now?" Ebony said to Jasper, flicking another orb of light in that direction in order to replenish the paint job. 11:43:09 PM Dingu: Vedash chuckles and shoots all five shots in the ceiling, looking Ebony in the eyes the whole time. “Does this mean I have all the drinks now?” 11:43:26 PM Sue: "Thank you!" Midnight squeaks. Jasper curls up on Midnight's lap, beeping. 11:43:32 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Whenever you want my gift say so the crate down and just stands beside it waiting 11:44:00 PM Saren: Mars yawns. "Begone... Edgymcdickbag.." 11:44:22 PM Sue: MIdnight nods. "Could you bring it over, please? I sort of got my hands full of this guy." she laughs, pointing to Jasper. Vega keeps hugging Mars. "So soft." 11:44:23 PM Death: Ebony smirked. "If you think you can chug it all," she said, the drinks forming into one wine glass of the alcohol before sending it to Vedash. During this, she began snuggling into Mars as she ate some of the brownies. 11:44:24 PM Dingu: Jason is smiling dumbly drinking a cocktail of his own design, which contains a divine shot, mead, vodka, and tomato juice. 11:44:27 PM Saren: The fact that he's drunk is probably being offset by ultrametabolicism. 11:44:34 PM Saren: ".3." 11:44:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Go, Vedash!" Lyndis cheers as she grabs another shot of the glowing beverage. 11:45:01 PM Dingu: Vedash downs it all in a gulp. What can do wrong. 11:45:10 PM Death: A shot of the alohol went floating around Midnight's head. 11:45:29 PM Dingu: Vedash looked triumphant for a moment. 11:45:39 PM Sue: Vega awkwardly grabs Ebony too. "Welcome to the cuddle pile?" 11:45:39 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks up at the shot. "Whaddya say, Mids? Give it a try?" 11:45:55 PM Sue: "Hell yeah, I will." Midnight takes the shot and nods, downing it. 11:46:08 PM Death: As for Vedash, drinking it now will literally make his eyes glow like a flashlight for a good 3 seconds before dimming down a bit. He will now be reasonably to very drunk. 11:46:42 PM | Edited 11:46:47 PM Death: "Cuddles for everyone!" Ebony giggled, hugging Vega as well. 11:46:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi's still sitting over by the food, not being old enough to drink. She's at a loss of what to do. 11:46:54 PM Dingu: “WOOOOOOOOOO.” Vedash raises both his arms up in unrivaled excitement. 11:47:11 PM Saren: "Wokka Wokka, suck on deez... Connor." 11:47:16 PM Dingu: before falling on the ground with a mighty thud, landing face first. 11:47:32 PM Saren: Neil crawled out of his crib, crawling over to Nemi. 11:47:49 PM Death: Summer sat beside Nemi. "If it makes you feel any better, I found out I was allergic to the drink, so I cant join either." 11:48:19 PM Dingu: Jason sits next to Midnight. “This... thissis fuuuuuuuun.” 11:48:45 PM Death: Ebony telekinetically lifted Vedash, spinning him in a circle. "Hehe... How fast can I spin him before he hurls on himself?" 11:48:45 PM Sue: Neil was in a baby carrier thingy, and Zone promptly goes to retrieve bab. "Oh no, my son!" 11:49:08 PM Dingu: Vedash was fast asleep. 11:49:13 PM Dingu: snoring loudly 11:49:13 PM Saren: Neil warbled and crawled. ".3." 11:49:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi picks up Neil and hands him to Zone. "Yep... we're just a couple of losers... uhh! Not to say that you're a loser, I mean--" And panic mode ensues. 11:49:43 PM Sue: Midnight nods, reaching over to pat Jason's back. "I know, right?" she asks, flipping her bangs back slightly. Zone pats Neil's head. "What am I gonna do when I take you to the con?" he laughs. 11:49:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel raises her hand. "Yo, this peach schnapps isn't getting me drunk enough. Pass some of that stuff over here!" 11:49:57 PM Death: A glowing crown of energy was on Neil's head when Nemi picked him up. 11:50:13 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Okay Miss Ender rolling it over to her stopping about 2 feet away K um it opens like a cabinet so keep about a foot away from the front 11:50:43 PM Death: Ebony telekinetically passed one, but misses and it smashes into a wall. The next one was a bit slower and more accurate in Ciel's direction 11:50:46 PM Sue: Midnight nods and leans over to open it, having some difficulty with the giant frickin robot on her lap. 11:51:55 PM Saren: Neil cooed, playing with a sport 11:51:58 PM Saren: *spork 11:52:11 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel raises the glass and nods, putting it to her lips and throwing her back. She swishes it around her mouth aaand... "Hoooly shit! That stuff's kicking my ass all over the place!" 11:52:23 PM | Edited 11:52:26 PM Sue: Zone holds up Neil and whispers. "... What should you cosplay?" he mutters. 11:52:26 PM Saren: Neil blinked, trying to slurp up the energy. 11:52:46 PM Saren: Mars woke up. "Hwut?" 11:52:53 PM Death: The spork became divine metal as Neil was attempting to slurp the energy, but failing. 11:53:19 PM Sue: Zone holds Neil up like in the Lion King. 11:53:19 PM Death: Ebony glomped Mars again, tickling him. "Welcome back from the dead," she cheered. 11:53:39 PM Sue: Vega wraps her tail around Mars and Ebony. 11:54:00 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "I know, right, I'm probably gonna fall on my face if I keep this up." 11:54:06 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: I got it side of it causing it to open and packing peanuts to pour out for a unneeded amount of time 11:54:08 PM Saren: Mars snorted and started laughing, rolling around. 11:54:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi looks down at Jameson... surely, he needed something at this point? 11:54:22 PM Death: Ciel's eyes would go trippy and glow for a about a few minutes. 11:54:38 PM Dingu: “You could... faaall on my face Mids...” Jason slurred. Alcohol is now loosening his lips. 11:54:44 PM Death: Ebony began unconsciously spinning Vedash. 11:54:44 PM | Edited 11:54:52 PM Saren: Neil blinked, chewing on the spoon. Jameson was hungry, having woken up and started chewing on the blanket. 11:55:45 PM Death: The energy crown fell onto the floor, rising up as Sarygu while Neil now becomes a cosmic rainbow like color. 11:55:59 PM Death: (My interpretation of creation .3.) 11:56:04 PM Saren: (Ahh .3.$ 11:56:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi sees Sarygu's arrival. "Whoa..." 11:56:26 PM | Edited 11:58:43 PM Saren: Jameson had his hands up, as if wanting to hug Nemi. Death 11:57:23 PM Sue: Midnight giggles at Jason's remark, pushing her bangs back. "Oh my-" she chuckles, trying to hop off her seat to try to move the packing peanuts, only to faceplant into the packing peanuts. 11:57:45 PM Death: "Ive been keeping a watchful eye over Neil," Sarygu noted. There was an ultranaturally dark necklace over her, contradicting with her pink attire. 11:58:21 PM Saren: Neil blinked, squirming out of zone's grip to see the newcomer. 11:58:26 PM Death: (Which her, Saren?) 11:58:30 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel slaps the counter, giggling like an idiot. 11:58:53 PM Saren: (Whoops. XD) 11:58:55 PM Death: "Want another?" Ebony asked Ciel, another shot floating in her direction. 11:59:04 PM Dingu: Jason pokes Midnight’s shoulder. “You gooooood MIdssssss.?” 11:59:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi gets up and looks around for something that Jameson can eat. 11:59:22 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: Honestly I don't know how that many peanuts are in there 11:59:40 PM Death: Ebony snuggles into the warmth of Vega's tail and Mars's fur the whole time, playfully giving Mars a quick kiss on the cheek. "Want another go at the shot?" 12:00:00 AM Saren: Mars blushed, but nods. ".3." 12:00:11 AM Saren: Jameson reached for anything metallic. 12:00:16 AM | Edited 12:00:27 AM Death: (Officially Midnight for me, kek) 12:00:20 AM Sue: Midnight's voice is a bit muffled. "I'm good." she squeaks, lifting her head slightly. Vega scratches behind Mars's ear. 12:00:42 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Shiiiit, you must really wanna see me get wasted." Ciel takes the second shot and throws it back. 12:00:50 AM Saren: Mars' tail wags, and his tongue lolls out. 12:01:19 AM Death: Ebony grabs the shot in midair, handing it over to Mars. "^~^" 12:01:36 AM Death: She momentarily passed out for half a second from her drunkeness. 12:02:02 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: I mean it doesn't seem to be scientifically possible 12:02:17 AM Dingu: “Good. Good. goodgoodgood.” Jason says, helping her lift her head, barely able to move himself. 12:02:18 AM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis may have already had too much, because now she's mounting her staff like a stripper pole. 12:02:42 AM Saren: (Holy shit, she is drunk.) 12:02:51 AM Sue: Midnight tries to just... crawl into the box, embarrassed. Sue immediately tries to put money into Lyndis's clothes. "Senpai." 12:02:56 AM Saren: Saren was getting a video of this. 12:02:59 AM Death: (Divine drinks boi) 12:03:02 AM Saren: "Kekekekekekekekekekeke." 12:03:15 AM Dingu: Jason tries to stop her. “Noooo doooooon’t.” 12:03:23 AM Saren: "No, bad Jason!" 12:03:38 AM Death: "Let her have fun, as long as she isnt actually stripping" 12:03:47 AM Sue: "I want to see what's beyond the peanuts..." she whispers, crawling into the box. 12:03:48 AM Saren: Mars reached up for the shot. 12:03:51 AM Dingu: (Tries to stop Midnight from crawling in the box.) 12:04:03 AM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis looks at Sue with a drunken grin... she must've had about as much as Vedash did. 12:04:07 AM Maverick/Sigma: I wasn't keeping track. 12:04:10 AM Death: He succeeds in grabbing it. 12:04:35 AM Sue: Sue whispers. "Senpai. Senpai noticed me!" she squeals, her eyes lighting up. 12:04:42 AM Death: Ebony was busy plucking dust out of Mars's fur now, not trying to leave the cuddling. 12:04:43 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Um just stand back I'll clear it out 12:04:45 AM Saren: Neil waddles over to Sarygu. 12:04:46 AM Dingu: “Wait... there’s a land down there beyond the peanuts?!” Jason looks in bewilderment, crawling in after her, if the box was large enough. 12:04:51 AM Fro: (...Lyndis is drunk. jason and Midnight are probably drunk. I've learned that three xav babs are named Jamson, Neil, and a third one... And Sarygu has an odd necklace.) 12:04:58 AM Maverick/Sigma: Jameson* 12:05:06 AM Saren: (And Lenny 12:05:12 AM Fro: (...I thought I spelled it ri- Lenny, there we go.) 12:05:45 AM Death: (The necklace contains the dimension containing Him. For her to keep watch... Surprised no one asked in character tbh. Then again everyone is drunk.) 12:06:10 AM Saren: (Neil's gonna eat it.) 12:06:13 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi's too busy finding food for Jameson. 12:06:26 AM Sue: Vega kisses Mars's forehead. "I wish I was as perfect as you." she whispers. 12:06:35 AM Saren: Nemi finds that Jameson was eating a metal spoon. 12:06:47 AM Saren: Mars blushed even more, downing the shot. 12:06:48 AM Death: Sarygu picks up Neil, booping his nose with hers as she moves him away from the necklace. "This isnt for you," she smiled, giving him some more celestial metal. 12:07:15 AM | Edited 12:07:24 AM Dingu: (and Jason and Midnight are drunk enough to crawl into a large box to look for ‘the land beyond the peanuts’) 12:07:15 AM Saren: Neil kept eating it. 12:07:27 AM Saren: *the metal 12:07:29 AM Sue: Midnight is now in the box and is curled up. "Box...." she whispers. 12:07:30 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi shrugs. "I hope Mr. Vedash doesn't mind if some of the silverware goes missing... 12:07:36 AM | Edited 12:07:43 AM Death: if the lights go out, it wont be dark with how many people are divinely drunk 12:07:56 AM Saren: Jameson cooed, playing with Strands of Nemi's hair. 12:08:15 AM Dingu: Jason crawls into the box as well. “LAND BEYOND THE PEANUTS SHALL NOT TAKE ANOTHER PRISONER FROM THIS WORLD!” 12:08:17 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi mews. 12:08:35 AM Death: Sarygu petted Neil and bagan rocking him. "...I almost want to be a child again..." 12:08:48 AM Saren: Neil started to sleep 12:08:55 AM Saren: Jameson giggled. 12:09:06 AM Saren: She might notice that Jameson looked silver in color 12:09:34 AM Death: Ebony poked Mars's nose for a moment to playfully and drunkenly get his attention. 12:10:16 AM Death: Sarygu's body became as soft as a pillow as she continued rocking Neil, sitting down beside Nemi. 12:10:34 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Midnight could you step out for a second i think i got a bit to big of a box 12:10:57 AM Saren: Mars looked at Ebony. "...?" 12:11:11 AM Sue: "It's cozy!" Midnight whines. "It's a cozy box...' 12:11:16 AM Saren: Neil started to snore. 12:11:20 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi pets Jameson, wanting to know if he felt the same way that he looked. 12:11:38 AM Dingu: “The peanuts tho! What about the peanuts, Mids!” 12:11:47 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel stumbles over to Connor. "Dude, fffff... that's herrrr box." 12:11:50 AM Death: "You are.... Very.. Furry," she slurred a bit, giggling at her 'joke'. 12:12:02 AM Saren: Somewhat, she could feel his flesh was overall soft, however there was a slight hardness to it. 12:12:10 AM Sue: "They're still everywhere! I don't know if there is a land beyond the peanuts!" 12:12:12 AM Fro: (...Imagine Emma drinking this stuff.) 12:12:22 AM Fro: (OOh! Saren.) 12:12:27 AM Saren: (Yes?) 12:12:29 AM Dingu: “Can I join you and double check?” 12:12:34 AM Death: Sarygu smiled, nuzzling Nei-- uh..... Emma? 12:12:35 AM Fro: (No, imagine Saren drinking this stuff.) 12:12:39 AM Fro: (o3o) 12:12:42 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: But it took me 2 weeks to make whats in it i want at least to show it also miss don't stumble drunkly twords me 12:12:45 AM Sue: "Please do!" Midnight squeaks. "I need to find it!" 12:12:52 AM Saren: (Saren would have no problem lol.) 12:12:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis is still doing her impromptu stripper performance--where the fuck did she learn these moves? 12:12:55 AM Death: (Preeeeety sure you dont wanna do that) 12:13:15 AM Fro: (I'm only curious. Not actually gonna do it XD) 12:13:25 AM Saren: Neil licked Sarygu's nose, making adorable babbling noises. 12:13:27 AM Sue: Sue seems to be watching Lyndis and throwing a ridiculous amount of money, bodypillows, and ornate swrords toward her. "Senpai marry me please" 12:13:39 AM Fro: (...Boy I'd like to see how my gods react to this stuff, but the only ones I've introduced is like...>u>; ) 12:13:41 AM Saren: Saren just fucking laughed. "Ohhh yes!" 12:13:48 AM Saren: "Hakekekekekeke." 12:13:48 AM Dingu: Jason joins Midnight in the box and starts shoveling peanuts everywhere. “DIIIIIIIG” 12:14:04 AM Saren: (When Lyndis finds out she will try to kill Saren.) 12:14:31 AM Death: Sarygu laughed, very lightly tickling his stomach for a bit. 12:14:35 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Be careful it's metal and heavy 12:14:58 AM Fro: (Gods and alcohol don't seem to mix well..) 12:15:10 AM Saren: The mouth on his chest opened, well for the first time. 12:15:18 AM Sue: Midnight tries to dig the peanuts out. "I can't see anything! There's only peanuts!" 12:15:24 AM Death: Theyre not used to being drunk, Fro .3. 12:15:34 AM Sue: Zone notices this and whispers. "Oh my gosh, he grows up so fast.... I still don't know what he is." 12:15:37 AM Saren: Like skin splitting in two. 12:15:52 AM Fro: (...Boy I wanna see mine drunk, but...probably best to not make them drunk) 12:15:53 AM Dingu: “DONT GIVE UP MIDSY!” Jason shovels peanuts out by the handful now. 12:15:57 AM Sue: "But isn't he an angel?" asks Zone. 12:16:03 AM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis leans over toward Sue with a smile... shortly before passing out. 12:16:29 AM Sue: Sue picks up Lyndis and huddles up in a corner, hugging the mongoose. "Senpaiiiiiii." 12:16:42 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: behind the box and puts hand on it pushing a small telekiendic wave through it knocking most of the peanuts out showing part of what metal thing is in there 12:16:56 AM Death: Sarygu noticed this. "Ah. This requires a little celebration," she thought 12:16:58 AM Sue: Midnight keeps trying to dig through the peanuts, but ends up getting knocked to the side by the telekinetic wave. 12:17:11 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Nooo, dude. Why'd ya do that?" Ciel sputters. 12:17:30 AM Saren: Neil giggled, the mouth closing briefly. 12:17:32 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Sorry to much power? 12:17:35 AM Death: Ebony, out of drunkeness and boredom, attempted to pull Mars's head down a bit to kiss him. 12:17:46 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel smacks Connor. "Fucking hell, you ruined everything!" 12:17:46 AM Saren: Mars blinked. "Fuwwy?" 12:17:52 AM Dingu: Jason falls out of the box. “peanuts... too strong.” 12:18:24 AM Saren: Mars blinked, staring at Ebony as she pulled his head down. 12:18:28 AM Sue: Vega looks to Ebony and hugs Mars. "... Is this gonna be the three of us... or... like..." 12:18:30 AM Death: Sarygu created a smaller celestial metal, feeding it to the new mouth. "A celebratory gift," she said. 12:18:50 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: slap impact sight Ow if you weren't dunk i would smack you back 12:19:05 AM Saren: (Don't look at Mars, he's too young to know how powerful his cuteness is.) 12:19:06 AM Sue: Midnight stumbles out of the box, coughing up packing peanuts. 12:19:11 AM Fro: (...BAD SQUIRREL. BAD SQUIRREL.) 12:19:11 AM Maverick/Sigma: "No, ffffuck you," Ciel stammers. 12:19:22 AM Sue: "Good, you're legal" -Vega 12:19:32 AM Maverick/Sigma: If I didn't know better Vega was trying to move a move on Mars 12:19:37 AM Death: (Threesome unconfirmed ) 12:19:40 AM Sue: She is 12:19:47 AM Fro: (BAD.) 12:19:50 AM Sue: She has been for a while 12:19:53 AM | Edited 12:19:57 AM Maverick/Sigma: Fucking hell do you want Ebony to kill her 12:20:15 AM Saren: (Don't look at Mars, it's not his fault Kek.) 12:20:15 AM Dingu: Jason crawls toward Midnight. “Thank god the peanuts didn't take you! I was so worried!” 12:20:25 AM Death: We're going off on a tangent guys, lol. 12:20:38 AM Sue: "That was pretty scary! I didn't know peanuts were so aggressive!" she squeaks. 12:21:05 AM Dingu: “well, you’re safe now.” He says, putting a hand on her cheek. 12:21:06 AM Death: Ebony laughed a bit after the kiss. "Shiny eyes," was all that she said as a response. 12:21:07 AM Maverick/Sigma: Lyndis is asleep. 12:21:37 AM Death: "Death to all peanuts," Ebony began mumbling later. 12:21:56 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: rest of peanuts out showing a custom set of armor singular to Midnight's just a bit larger paldrions and a silver paint job with blue trim along with being slightly bulkier 12:22:28 AM Sue: Vega hugs Ebony and Mars. "Is this an actual auspistice?" she whispers. 12:22:42 AM Sue: Midnight reaches toward the armor and whispers. "Robot...." 12:22:44 AM Saren: "Whazzat?" 12:22:59 AM Death: when youre stupid so you have to google definitions 12:23:02 AM | Edited 12:23:14 AM Sue: "Homestuck things." Vega replies. "You... gotta watch he anime." 12:23:10 AM Saren: "Ohh, okayzzzz." 12:23:12 AM Dingu: “Oh.... blocked by the gorgeous armor...” Jason sighs, tiredly 12:23:36 AM Saren: (Wonder if Vega will ever do the smart thing and use mars in her evil schemes .3.) 12:23:38 AM | Edited 12:23:50 AM Death: "Austpa... Austin?" Ebony tried to repeat the word. 12:23:42 AM Sue: MIdnight laughs a little and nudges Jason with her cheek. "Shhh, I just got distracted." 12:24:14 AM Sue: Vega nods. "Auspistice is like... Ot3. Except with alien horned people things called trolls." 12:24:26 AM Saren: "Ohhhh." 12:24:50 AM Dingu: Jason reddened. “ohhhhoay.” He slurs, reddening. 12:25:25 AM Death: Ebony converged the last 7 of the drinks into one cup. "Last big drink!" she anmounced. 12:26:03 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: It can run autonomously but i haven't put a personality core in it i wanted to let you choose also i made this to help with metas strength enhancers, energy shielding and my favorite energy wrist blades among other things hope this is a good I'm sorry slash birthday gift 12:26:13 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at the glowing glass. "Holy shit." 12:26:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: Question, would Nemi know Sarygu's name? 12:27:07 AM Sue: Jasper makes jealous noises and creeps up on the new armor. 12:27:18 AM Saren: "FUCKING scruuuuuub!" 12:27:22 AM Death: (Its pretty much known at this point.) 12:27:31 AM Death: Ebony jumped. 12:27:33 AM Dingu: Vedash slowly got up like nothing happened. “Well everyone! It looks like I got wasted to hell!” He announces. 12:27:34 AM Saren: Mars actually shouts at Connor. 12:27:37 AM Sue: Midnight nods. "That's pretty cool... Man hedgehog Eirene..." she mumbles, patting Jason's head. 12:27:43 AM Saren: "Blehhhh." 12:28:06 AM Dingu: “Man Hedgehog Eirene?” Jason is confused. 12:28:26 AM Sue: "Yeah, man hedgehog Eirene.' she replies, gesturing toward Connor. 12:28:29 AM Death: Connor would find himself thrown against a nearby wall by a drunk goddess. "Stahp it," was all she said before her head fell back onto Mars's chest. 12:28:47 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi looks up at Sarygu. "...Sarygu?" 12:28:53 AM Saren: "Yay, victory for the Murzz." 12:28:57 AM Saren: Neil yawned. 12:29:11 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel points and laughs at Connor. "Hahahaha!" 12:29:14 AM Death: Sarygu looks back at Nemi, till holding Neil. "Yes?" 12:29:26 AM Sue: Sue decides to cut a lock of the sleeping Lyndis's hair and put it in a bag for safe keeping. 12:29:44 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: [ Gets up cracking neck] Ah that kinda makes me wish i wasn't the only sober one also my name's Connor Mids 12:29:49 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I was just... wondering if I could draw you," Nemi takes out her tablet. 12:30:12 AM Sue: "... No, you're Eirene. How else would you know...?" Midnight shakes her head. "Thanks, Eirene." 12:30:19 AM Death: "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that," Sarygu responded. 12:30:39 AM Saren: "I sober up quickly jackarse." 12:30:46 AM Death: Ebony ends up drunk talking. "I can do what I want.. Im a goddess.." 12:30:50 AM Saren: Mars flipped Connor off. 12:30:52 AM Dingu: Jason puts an arm around Midnight. “Yeah Eirene. Learn ya own name.” 12:31:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Well fuck, why didn't you say sooo?" Ciel shoves a bottle of vodka in Connor's mouth. "Let's get smaaaaashed!" 12:31:27 AM Death: She poked Mars and kissed his cheek. "And youre a god." She then patted Vega's tail. "Youre a goddess too." 12:31:43 AM Saren: "Wait wat? But I like being mortal .3." 12:32:05 AM Sue: Vega nods. "I know, right...?" she replies, pinching Mars's cheeks. "... I'm jealous of him. I wish I was born with a perfect face." 12:32:10 AM Death: "EVERYONE'S a god!" Ebony cheered. 12:32:19 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Alright! I mean, if there's one part of this night that I'm actually looking forward to..." Nemi starts scribbling on her tablet. 12:32:22 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: I don't get the whole Eirene thing but Mars you need to get over the whole hat cut off by surprise smashin and gags falling back and starts coughing it up 12:32:47 AM | Edited 12:33:31 AM Sue: Midnight nods. "... Go, Eirene, go! I never knew water god clones could drink like that..." she mutters. 12:32:48 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel watches Connor try to reject the alcohol. "Pussy." 12:33:08 AM Death: Sarygu sits politely still as Nemi draws.. supernaturally still at that. 12:34:20 AM Saren: "Oh screw you.." Mars retorted. "I'd get over it by punching you jackass." 12:34:21 AM Maverick/Sigma: (I might actually end up drawing mature Sarygu. Although, it's only four days until Stormblood comes out and takes up all my time.) 12:34:54 AM Death: (Good luck with that if you do! (Yes)) 12:34:58 AM Dingu: Jason leans on Midnight. “Yourracoolperson.” 12:35:40 AM Sue: "you'recooltoo." Midnight purrs, clumsily patting Jason's face. 12:35:43 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Wait till i get this god awful take out of my mouth if ypu want me to get drunk give me bourbon or wine that stuff just tastes like hand sanitizer 12:36:21 AM Death: Ebony pouts. "Youre not a god, Connor," she slurred. 12:36:33 AM Saren: "Pussy!" 12:36:41 AM Death: "Youre a poop." 12:36:53 AM | Edited 12:37:07 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Fucking--the nerve of this guy..." Ciel makes a bottle of bourbon float up, and moves it to Connor's face... at a velocity where it would probably smash open on impact. 12:37:03 AM Sue: Vega whispers. "I like his fedora, though." 12:38:08 AM Maverick/Sigma: After a bit, Nemi shows Sarygu the linework. 12:38:25 AM | Edited 12:39:09 AM Death: (Everyone is slowly turning violent, as expected. Sarygu and most other nondrunks are peacefully standing by, as expected. Summer is gonna clean up after everyone, as expected) 12:38:51 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Nemi could help) 12:38:55 AM Death: Sarygu looks at the line art and nods. "Well done, as I have known you would do," she responded. 12:39:07 AM Saren: Neil and Jameson clapped their hands in sync. 12:39:11 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi blushes. "Th-thank you..." 12:39:40 AM Sue: Zone sits down near Neil. "Oh hey, there's another one." 12:39:49 AM Dingu: Jason pauses for a moment. “I’m kind of new to things. We conquered the peanuts together. Do we -uh- kiss now orum.....” 12:39:55 AM Saren: Jameson crawled out of his cover and started to play with Neil. 12:40:15 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Come on, you two!" Ciel goads Jason and Midnight. 12:40:17 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Yeah drunk death go off again Ah scheiße das Fucking verletzt 12:40:26 AM Death: Sarygu smiles at the two baby aliens, letting Neil loose to have fun as well. 12:40:29 AM Sue: Midnight picks up Jason and clumsily bumps her head into his. Skills. 12:41:05 AM | Removed 12:41:15 AM Death: This message has been removed. 12:41:32 AM Dingu: Jason cant help but laugh. “Yourragoodkisser.” 12:41:53 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...Yeaaaahhhh!" Ciel cheers. Then she stumbles over to a chair. 12:42:11 AM Maverick/Sigma: I don't fuckin' know how drunk people act I'm sorry 12:42:31 AM Sue: "I know, right?" she laughs, curling up, hugging Jason, "You'recinnamonroll." 12:42:49 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi starts coloring the sketch in. 12:43:19 AM Dingu: Jason curls up with her. “Then you’remonkeymuffin.” 12:43:39 AM Death: "Cinanmin..aanom rolls," Ebony thought, unintentionally summoning her only batch of it onto her head. 12:44:00 AM Sue: Midnight pets Jason's head. Vega grabs a cinnamon roll and nibbles. 12:44:07 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Oh nobody ask if I'm okay or even say thanks face lucky having an aura up nearly 24/7 has it's moments 12:45:07 AM FFS/BKD: Aka not need for cosmetic surgery) 12:45:55 AM | Edited 12:46:09 AM Death: Sarygu's flicks her eyes over a bit, instantly healing any chronic damage to anyone in the party. 12:46:03 AM Dingu: “Lessee if I fair better.” Jason said before attempting to kiss Midnight. 12:46:44 AM Sue: Midnight probably ends up bumping heads with him by accident again, but the kiss is successful. Eventually. 12:46:56 AM Death: Ebony grabbed a cinnamon roll with her telekinesis, placing part of it into her mouth. 12:47:13 AM Dingu: “hehe. 17th times the charm yay!” Jason cheered. 12:47:40 AM Sue: Midnight laughs and nods. "I know, right?" 12:47:42 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi gets distracted. "...I've actually never seen my mom drunk like this." 12:47:43 AM Death: "They did it!" Ebony cheered, pointing to the birthday girl. 12:47:53 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Well, not since dad died anyway." 12:48:13 AM Sue: Zone pets Neil. "I like how my child is like... drunk and stuff and I'm just here watching aliens." 12:48:55 AM Death: Sarygu smiled at the two. "I assure you that no one will come out of thus building hurt in any way." 12:49:39 AM Death: She smirks. "It wasnt long ago that everyone watched over me... It only makes sense that I return the favor." 12:50:07 AM Dingu: Jason pets Midnight. “Good work.” 12:50:11 AM Fro: (Mature Sarygu is responsible. Am proud of her ºuº ) 12:50:56 AM Death: (Sarygu thanked Fro with a curtsy) 12:51:20 AM Sue: Midnight purrs softly, squeezing Jason perhaps a bit too tightly. I hope no more peanuts show up. THat was pretty spooky." 12:51:33 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Aside from my feelings pulls a full bottle of bourbon over and chugs a good 6th of it spent 2 weeks on that armor didn't even get a thank you 12:51:34 AM Fro: (*nods*) 12:52:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: "What'd ya think was gonna happen? She's already got Jasper," Ciel barks. 12:52:30 AM Saren: Mars did the Nelson laugh. 12:52:41 AM Dingu: Jason groans. “Yeah. me too. Thank god I have a good stomach....” despite saying this, he looked unsure. 12:53:22 AM | Edited 12:53:40 AM Death: "Midnight is cheating on Jasper," Ebony giggled, cutely hiccuping as she stretched. 12:53:45 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Sorry trying to be nice kinda hurt feelings and starts downing the bourbon 12:54:42 AM Death: "You should ask her when she isnt drunk," Sarygu told Connor. "You may have a more accurate response." 12:55:54 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Good point also takes alot more than this to get me drunk to 4th of the bottle 12:55:55 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi shows Sarygu the flat colors. "How's this? I'll clean it up some more after I get home, I gotta make sure it's printworthy." 12:57:41 AM Death: Sarygu reaches over to the art, somehow peeling off a copy of it from the tablet and transforming it into a 3 third dimensional doll. "I love it," she thanked Nemi. 12:58:59 AM | Edited 12:59:08 AM Death: Ebony began giggling to no one. "Hehe.. The last drink is mine," she said, downing the whole thing herself before nearly passing out on Mars. 12:59:44 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi is trying to comprehend what just happened. 1:00:25 AM Death: Sarygu smiled. "Dont try to think too hard about it," she informed Nemi. 1:00:50 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...Okay." Nemi is still staring at Sarygu. 1:01:37 AM Dingu: Jason finally fell asleep. tired, drunk echidna will have an awful morning. 1:02:28 AM | Edited 1:02:39 AM Death: She began laughing a little at Nemi's reaction, glowing a bit. Summer began stretching, having done nothing but practice her now higher tier flames the entire time everyone was drunk. 1:04:24 AM | Edited 1:04:39 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: downs the the last of the bourbon Well this night has had me get slaped watch a cat and enchina tunnel through peanuts and get hit by a bourbon bottle then down another well. Hey miss would you like help cleaning. 1:04:48 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's finally passed out. 1:05:02 AM Sue: Midnight ends up falling asleep as well. Sue's in the corner, hugging Lyndis. "Why is it naptime?" 1:05:37 AM Death: "The more, the merrier," Summer responds. "...but what to do with them?" she asked, pointing to the drunk crowd. 1:05:43 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi looks around. "Has it finally calmed down...?" 1:06:01 AM Death: its like Sue and Ebony are the only two drunken people not to pass out yet 1:06:16 AM Maverick/Sigma: Did Sue even drink I don't know 1:06:28 AM Death: idk, i thought she did :/ 1:06:36 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: I got a car anyone know where they live and i could help drop them off 1:06:36 AM Sue: She didn't 1:06:42 AM Death: .n. 1:06:55 AM Death: then Ebony is 5ever alone 1:07:39 AM Death: Summer shrugged. "I only know where Ebony lives, and you cant get there by car, unsurprisingly." 1:08:21 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Figured guess i can go get sleeping bags and pillows and we can wait till they wake up 1:09:08 AM Death: "I-I can do that for you, if you want me to. It wont take me long!" Summer said, trying to be polite. 1:09:48 AM Death: Ebony yells... Quietly. "No! Everyone is a goddessss..." 1:10:08 AM Death: Divine blankets popped into Summer and Connor's heads. 1:10:44 AM Dingu: Vedash leans against a wall. “Sleepover here, I guess. Pick a part of the floor and get cozy.” 1:10:55 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: um not going to qiestion it (INTO) 1:11:52 AM Death: "Um... Okay?" Summer starts on one half of the room to place blankets on the drunken party members. 1:14:16 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: a construct of a broom and dustpan and starts cleaning 1:15:06 AM | Edited 1:15:14 AM Death: After placing blankets over everyone, Summer stood still, conecentrating on something. 1:16:30 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: What you thinking about miss um.. never caught your name come to think about it 1:18:50 AM Death: The dust around her parted from a small area wherever she stared at. She had finally mastered, to a small extent, thermal heat control. "Name's Samantha, but call me Summer. Im... Practicing, I gues. That, and Ciel kinda passed out on the broom, so I need another method." Her eyes began sweeping back and forth, rather slowly, to move the nearby dust into dustpiles. 1:21:08 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Samantha I like that name I think it's pretty. 1:21:25 AM Maverick/Sigma: It looks like Ciel tried to interface with the broom before she passed out. 1:21:44 AM Dingu: (interface...?) 1:21:54 AM Death: Idfk, make out? 1:21:56 AM Saren: Robot version of sex 1:21:57 AM FFS/BKD: Dont question it) 1:22:49 AM Death: Summer shook her head. "I dont like it. It's why I changed it," she shrugged, continuing to eye-sweep. 1:23:00 AM Death: (Kek... That sounds like an app) 1:23:07 AM Death: (iSweep) 1:23:44 AM *** Death has renamed this conversation to "iSweep" *** 1:25:24 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Well just my option i think it's nice but to each their own. 1:27:18 AM Death: Summer nodded her head to his response. Sarygu rose up for a moment. She was straining and concentrating on the necklace the entire moment from His attempt to escape. "Shall I return every sleeping person back to their homes?" 1:28:49 AM Sue: Sue shakes her head. "No. I want to sit here and cuddle my senpai. She probably won't care about me when she wakes up." 1:28:57 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi sees Sarygu under stress. "...I think a sleepover is fine, really." 1:29:20 AM Dingu: “And some of the sleeping ones seem to... enjoy their current position.” Vedash points out 1:30:37 AM | Edited 1:30:47 AM Death: Sarygu takes notes of their pleas and nods, returning to her seat and gripping the necklace tightly. "Very well then," she said to them all telepathically, too focused on Him to actually speak. 1:30:41 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Well I kinda want to see hangover city 1:32:35 AM Death: Summer laughed. "I kinda dont... so I'll be about as fast as I can be." 1:32:53 AM Sue: Sue looks to Connor. "Switch places with me and your life will always feel like a bad hangover." 1:33:28 AM Death: Ebony ended up yawning. "Shut up," she said to everyone, but lacking the energy to obviously having any real effect. 1:34:59 AM | Edited 1:35:16 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Um no thanks I'm fine with borderline lead poisoning from bullets . Also want me to put some ear plugs in her ear so she can sleep? 1:37:15 AM | Edited 1:37:24 AM Death: "Im not sure if she even wants to sleep or not," Summer said, moving all the dust into the dustpan Connor constructed. "Heg... Remember... how not too long ago... our view of the grim reaper was some hellish dark cloaked skeleton?" 1:38:04 AM Death: By now, Ebony's leg was uncontrollably twitching, and she was pointing and laughing at it. 1:38:44 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Mine was a tall black wolf in a hooded military coat 1:39:20 AM Death: "Why military?" Summer asked. 1:41:44 AM | Edited 1:41:58 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: I thought death would resemble war also i saw something similar last time i was nearly killed by falling downs stairs and getting impaled. 1:42:41 AM Death: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/65/b1/c2/65b1c24e9eedddcde754a554b9fdf255.gif 1:42:47 AM Sue: Sue whispers. "My version of death is me." 1:42:50 AM Death: (Twas a good anime) 1:43:04 AM FFS/BKD: Never seen it) 1:43:14 AM Death: ( Another ) 1:43:57 AM Sue: "I have lost any control I've had in my life and now I want to summon a goblin who may or may not be god" -actual Lucien quote 1:44:06 AM FFS/BKD: Hmm) 1:44:32 AM Death: "My version of death is...... Uh.." Ebony tried to figure that out, trying to hard. 1:46:08 AM Saren: "My version of death is hugging me .3." 1:46:11 AM Saren: Mars responded. 1:49:13 AM Death: Ebony laughed at Mars, trying to kiss him again. Summer shakes her head. "Seems that random things are always thrown at us in life, Summer noted, cleaning the tables now, and picking up the pace. 1:50:31 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Yelp like falling to your own sword and shooting yourself in the foot and hand 1:50:49 AM Saren: Mars blushed in response. 1:52:38 AM | Edited 1:53:02 AM Death: ".....how?" was all that Summer could say. Ebony blushed in return, realizing where she was when she had kissed Mars. It seems her soberness is starting to return, and fast. 1:52:40 AM Fro: (*flops* =w= ) 1:53:20 AM Death: ( dies ) 1:54:31 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: First one triping while shining sword and falling down stairs and the hand and foot trying to look fancy and forgot it was loaded 1:57:28 AM Death: "._. Well then," was all that Summer could say as a response, now wiping the one spilled spot on the wall. "I think Ill do the rest of the cleaning later, since it doesnt involve infestation problems," she notes, pointing to the furniture and packing peanuts. 1:58:06 AM Death: Ebony looks into Mars's eyes. "...How long have I been doing that?" 1:58:27 AM Saren: "A-a-a-u-um.." 1:59:09 AM | Edited 2:01:34 AM Death: ".........was I doing that all night?" Ebony regretted to ask. 1:59:50 AM | Edited 2:00:10 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Sorry about the peanuts i was being a bit to careful the back of head kinda embarrassed. 2:01:16 AM Death: "It's alright," Summer nonchalantly shrugged. "It couldve been worse." 2:02:00 AM Saren: "Uhhhh." FFS/BKD 2:02:18 AM FFS/BKD: Kiddy) 2:02:23 AM Death: Summer picks up the plate of brownies. ".3." 2:02:50 AM Death: (Meow meow, boi. You wun sum cigawettes?) 2:03:37 AM Death: Ebony's blushing only became redder as she buried her embarrassment into Mars's chest. 2:03:48 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Yeah they could have caught on fire a construct of a trashcan and starts filling it with the peanuts 2:04:00 AM Saren: Mars pats her head. 2:05:48 AM Death: "If that wouldve happened, I wouldve prevented it, but thanks anyways," Summer stated. Ebony calmed down a bit with Mars's petting, purring as she looked up to his eyes with a smile. 2:05:59 AM Saren: Mars smiles back 2:08:39 AM Death: It was then that Ebony finally yawned again, this time a sleepy one. 2:09:01 AM Saren: "Zzzzzzzz." 2:10:13 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: But burn marks and melted packing peanuts are hard to clean 2:11:20 AM Death: Ebony crawled up a little more onto Mars to rest her head on his shoulder, lishtly kissing his cheek before covering the both of them up with her blanket. 2:13:02 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Once this is all done I'm gonna go sit somewhere out of Mars' reach and most likly doze off 2:14:42 AM Saren: "Nothing is beyond my reeeeeach." 2:15:27 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Just go to sleep already 2:15:47 AM Maverick/Sigma: Nemi rubs her eyes. She must be getting tired. 2:15:53 AM Saren: "Jealous.. Zzzz." 2:16:05 AM Saren: Jameson and Neil were sleeping on Nemi's lap. 2:16:09 AM Death: Ebony giggled. "He has a point... Electricity arches far." 2:16:21 AM Sue: Zone curls up in the floor, not wanting to wake Neil. 2:17:17 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Yeah but not jealous I'm just cleaning 2:18:47 AM Death: Ebony shrugged. She was more reasonable now that her soberness was kicking back in. Summer ended up pushing in the chairs and fixing the tables as the floor was cleaned. "Anything else?" 2:20:38 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Aside from a bit of glass from a bottle colliding with my face still on my coat nothing i can see 2:22:56 AM Death: It only took a second for Summer to pluck off all the glass. "Done and done!" she noted, tossing them into the trash. 2:24:23 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: Thanks Miss Summer well guess thats it well I'm gonna go hang out in my car for a bit and be back just got to check something. 2:25:53 AM Death: "Okay then," she stated, walking towards an oven and tossing herself into it. 2:27:29 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: I don't think I'm that bad to hang out with that you got to kill yer self. 2:29:11 AM Death: Summer glanced out the oven window with a confused look before the oven was now bright white with heat. 2:30:39 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: about his Joke on how he's never seen anyone willingly hop into a oven 2:33:08 AM Death: The heat dimmed a bit. It seems that from looking inside, Summer was going to sleep. 2:36:28 AM FFS/BKD: Connor: coat off and makes it into a makeshift pillow tossing it into the backseat of car before laying down in it closing and locking door afterwards 2:44:40 AM Death: So... Connor in his car, Summer in an oven, Xavbabs with Nemi, Sarygu dealing with Him, restaurant cleaned, just about everyone dozed off, with Mars, Ebony, and possibly Sue just dozing off... Wonder how Alaine will react? 6:42:32 AM Luna: Nah, Alaine would have been asleep. Lunari and Arraura would probably be the ones playing lifeguard. 6:48:28 AM | Edited 6:48:49 AM FFS/BKD: Dude i woke up at 5 from a fucking nosebleed fuck life right now 6:58:48 AM FFS/BKD: And it gave me a headach great 6:59:07 AM Luna: Awww DX 8:20:55 AM Death: Why am I up when I went to sleep at 4:50 am, and it's 8:20 am? 9:00:32 AM | Edited 9:00:42 AM Death: So.... Reading back to catch up on what I missed... Ebony missed the cake. .3. 11:53:32 AM Saren: Wargh? 12:05:00 PM Death: Meep meep 12:05:16 PM Saren: Blargh 12:18:48 PM FFS/BKD: Fwhwyshsbay 12:19:40 PM Saren: Mars waddles around. "Waddle Waddle." 12:21:21 PM Death: Ebony was holding on to Mars around his neck, sleeping. 12:40:31 PM Death: She stretched awake, slowly opening her eyes. "=_='" 12:40:43 PM Saren: Mars carried her around. 12:42:41 PM Death: Ebony yawned. "....How are you up already?" 12:45:02 PM Saren: "Fast metabolism?" 12:46:20 PM | Edited 12:46:29 PM Death: "No way it's that fast," Ebony mumbled, shivering a bit before snuggling into him. 12:48:12 PM Saren: "I guess." 12:48:20 PM Saren: Mars waddles around. 12:51:40 PM Death: Ebony shifts herself around to see where they were headed. "Going somewhere?" 12:52:11 PM Saren: "Nah." 12:55:28 PM Death: ".3." Ebony poked Mars for the fun of it, giving him a small dosage of electricity. 1:05:50 PM Saren: Mars waddles around faster. ".3." 1:08:15 PM Death: Ebony giggled but shivered to the wind in her fur. "Go faster," she asked, giving him a little bit more electricity with giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 1:13:18 PM Saren: Mars waddles even faster, now bouncing around. 1:17:28 PM Death: Ebony clutched onto Mars tightly to not fall, laughing along the way. To make him go faster, she charged her body with her own electricity before leaning up to kiss him. 1:19:53 PM Saren: Like the energizer bunny, Mars just kept on running 1:23:03 PM ~Apollo~: GUYS 1:23:04 PM ~Apollo~: https://t.co/XfyWUwoPf3 1:23:11 PM ~Apollo~: NEW FORCES TRAILER 1:23:15 PM ~Apollo~: CHAOS 0 RETURNS 1:23:21 PM ~Apollo~: ZAVOK IS BACK 1:23:24 PM ~Apollo~: INFINITY 1:23:29 PM ~Apollo~: NEW EDGY VILLIAN 1:23:43 PM Saren: Meh 1:24:06 PM Saren: I'll stick with my Sith Lords over any of that gay shit 1:24:19 PM ~Apollo~: -smack- 1:24:31 PM Saren: Oh hell to the no 1:24:32 PM ~Apollo~: -bat smack- 1:24:56 PM Saren: -rips the bat out of Apollo's hands using the force.- 1:25:19 PM | Edited 1:25:25 PM Death: Looks interesting 1:25:37 PM Saren: Dude, even the weakest of Lords has more entertainment value than this game 1:25:37 PM Death: i lying 1:25:54 PM Death: Kek, I was half a second too slow in replying. 1:26:03 PM ~Apollo~: kek FFS/BKD 1:26:43 PM Death: Ebony summoned a marching battery drum and began pounding it as she was carried. 1:39:25 PM Saren: Mars was bouncing around at steadily increasing speeds 1:39:41 PM Saren: Hopping around like a fuzzy green.. Torpedo Bunny? Sure 1:42:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: Mars waddles right into a squeaking echidna. 1:44:22 PM Death: Ebony, being held by Mars, would be the first of the two to collide into the echidna. "?!" 1:48:34 PM Shoto/Dillon: (So Metroid lives.) 1:49:28 PM Death: Birb babe is back? 1:50:01 PM Shoto/Dillon: yes! twofold! 1:50:32 PM Shoto/Dillon: there's a prime 4 and a new Metroid on 3DS 1:50:48 PM | Edited 2:05:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na collides with Ebony. "O.O" 2:00:50 PM Saren: Mars stumbled around, rolling until he face planted into a flagpole. 2:00:55 PM Saren: ".... Owwwwww." 2:01:01 PM Saren: He raised a white flag. 2:01:17 PM Saren: -since Ebony was on Mars' back.- 2:05:08 PM Death: Ebony moved herself over Mars checked Mars's face for any bruises from the bump. "Are you alright?" 2:05:21 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Sorry!" Sera-Na calls out. 2:05:49 PM Saren: Mars wobbled. "I see Stars.." 2:07:52 PM Death: Ebony sighed in relief. "Am I one of the stars?" she joked as she looked up to Sera-Na and waved. 2:09:08 PM Saren: "Zzzzzz" 2:13:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Are you hurt?" Sera-Na asks. 2:14:20 PM Saren: Mars shakes his head. "Waaaaargh." 2:17:31 PM Death: Ebony sits on Mars lap, stretching her sides. 2:17:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na watches the wuffl and chimera. "What're you guys doing, anyway?" 2:18:36 PM | Edited 2:20:22 PM Death: "I woke up being held, and I guess we nonverbally decided to toy around," Ebony shrugged. 2:20:45 PM Death: She began subconsciously petting Mars as she looked at Sera-Na. FFS/BKD 3:15:08 PM FFS/BKD: Why do i see Mars and Connor eventually doing this just instead of friend and buddy it's edge and sparky 3:16:06 PM Saren: I don't know 3:16:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: Sera-Na was acting cute. 3:16:40 PM Saren: Mars was napping on Sera-Na Category:Roleplay Transcripts